


Petalis

by erensbootydestroysall



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Top Eren Yeager, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erensbootydestroysall/pseuds/erensbootydestroysall
Summary: Levi is tired of getting random gifts from his ex, Erwin. He gets flowers delivered to him every single week. At least the green eyed guy who delivers them is cute. Now every time Eren rings his doorbell Levi's heart can't help but to skip a beat.aka an au where eren works at a flower shop and is constantly delivering beautiful bouquets to levi and it eventually leads to them falling in looooovveeee. not without a few obstacles of course :))
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 113
Kudos: 281





	1. Plastic Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't written or read any works about these two in a loooong time but I suddenly got struck with inspiration. A lot of comments helped out, like Ererilover! So thank you for your kind words, they really do mean a lot. I have a few things to preface before we begin. 1. I know that my writing for the fandom is dated. I mean hell, half of these ppl are dead now. :'( so forgive me if they don't sound in character for their current versions in the manga. 2. I decided to use the chad eren instead of regular season 1 eren bc im hella thirsty for chad eren. 3. I have the first few chapters already written out, I'm not sure how fast I'll update the rest though. Most of the first chapters were written about a year ago so again, it may seem a bit dated. 
> 
> phew okay if anyone read this whole thing then you deserve a cookie!! Please enjoy and comment if you want :)

Levi scowled, staring at the tall building in front of him. No matter how many times he's done this, he would never get accustomed to the place. Just looking at it gave him a headache. He composed himself as he walked in, his body on autopilot. He always felt upset and annoyed at work but today was more so than usual. He should look on the bright side- at least it's Friday. 

Unfortunately he couldn't focus on that positive aspect today. Maybe it was because his boss was finally coming back from that three day business trip. Most people don't want to see their boss, but Levi was especially turned off by the idea. Mainly because his boss recently became his ex.

Levi knew what he was getting himself into when the two started dating. Office romance was never easy and almost all of them ended up in messy breakups. It especially didn't help that Erwin was his _boss_ , not just some coworker of equal rank. 

Levi knew all that, yet he couldn't help but to fall for Erwin Smith. His love for him was like a snowball. Small at first, but before he even knew it, he suddenly found himself rolling down a steep hill at top notch speed with no brakes in sight. The only way to stop was to crash- and crash he did.

Lightly slapping his cheek, Levi forced himself to stop dozing off and make his way to the elevator. The worst was over, he tried to convince himself. He had already broken up with Erwin a few days ago. All he had to do now was to get through this first awkward day as exes and everything will be normal. He just has to trudge through today. 

He entered the elevator, relieved that no one else was inside. He's not fond of useless small talk, especially not today.

However, with his luck, a hand stopped the elevator from closing all the way. Levi internally groaned until he saw who it was.

"Didn't you see me running towards the elevator?" Hanji greeted him with a smile way too bright and wide for such an early hour. 

"Yeah, I'm kind of sad that it didn't close on your hand." Despite his sharp words, he moved aside and made room for her. She slammed her hand on the button, leading them to the top floor.

Thankfully, Hanji decided to _not_ talk Levi's ear off on the ride up. Despite her very annoying behavior, Levi was grateful for Hanji. Surprisingly, she was one of the very few employees he could tolerate and talk with. Dare he say it, she might be the closest thing to a friend. It's safe to say that Levi wasn't very social, especially when he was at work. He always had his own policy to keep things professional at work. Clock in, do his work, and clock out. There was no time (or energy) to deal with smaller matters like "love" and "fulfilling friendships". 

He scoffed. So much for following his own personal policy. 

"What's so funny?" Hanji inquired with a curious smile. 

"Just thinking about a shit I took yesterday." Levi lied. 

She turned her nose away from him. "Fine, don't tell me then." 

"Do you think Erwin's gonna be here today?" Levi griped. 

Hanji gave him a strange look. "Erwin? The freaking head of our department? Uh, _yeah._ Why wouldn't he be?" 

Levi half heartedly shrugged, not appreciating the amount of sass in Hanji's response. "I don't know, maybe he had a really big shit this morning and had to call out for the day." 

"Woah, two shit jokes already? It's not even noon yet. Is everything okay Levi?" She dropped her silly attitude and looked concerned. These were the times where Levi was extremely grateful for Hanji because who else could decipher Levi's shit jokes as a cry for help? He sighed. 

The elevator dinged, signaling that they arrived to their floor finally. It was still early, so Levi followed Hanji to her desk. He liked her space more, since it was kind of isolated from the rest of the cubicles. Not to mention the fact that it's the desk furthest from Erwin's. 

Levi plopped himself down on a vacant chair while he watched Hanji unpack her things. 

"So, l finally did it." Levi said.

She took off her coat and sat down while messing around with some files on her computer- which was _covered_ with useless sticky notes. "You ordered those tea cups?" She asked, eyes still on the screen.

"No- yes I did order them- I'm talking about _Erwin_." He hissed under his breath in case there were any nosey people eavesdropping. Though he was pretty sure the whole damn building knew of their relationship. 

Hanji stopped whatever she was doing on her computer and instantly gave Levi 100% of her attention. "You finally did it?" She said, copying his sentence from a few seconds ago. 

"Yes!" he huffed "and I haven't seen him since and I'm just worried on how he's going to handle this when we see each other today." He slouched in his chair. 

"Don't worry, Erwin isn't the type to abuse his power like that. He's a professional boss." She tried to console him. 

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean things aren't going to be awkward." He sighed again. 

"Well, you can't avoid that. It's bound to happen sooner or later. I'll stick by your side so you won't have to be alone with him." A devious smile appeared on her face. 

Levi saw that evil glare in her glasses. "No fucking thank you." He politely declined. "If anything, having you there will just make things worse." 

"Suit yourself." She shrugged.

After spending a few minutes of pleasurable silence in Hanji's office, Levi decided that it was time for him to go to his own desk and start the day. 

He set his wallet and keys down on the table and immediately noticed an out of place item on it. 

Staring back at him was a cheap romantic hallmark card with a small heart shaped box of chocolates. Next to it was a Dixie cup filled with steaming hot tea from the break room.

Not even thirty minutes into his shift and his day was off to an annoying start. He didn't even bother to read the card, already knowing what kind of half-assed excuses it would have. He tossed it in the bin as he took his seat. The card may have been useless but he wasn't going to waste tea and sweets- even if they were from Erwin. 

He popped a piece into his mouth and almost cursed at how delicious it was. That sneaky bastard got him the _good_ chocolate. Erwin knew how much of a sucker Levi was for sweets- something that not a lot of people would guess about the bitter man. 

For some reason, knowing that this was apology chocolate made it taste not as well as it usually was. He felt a tinge of guilt while eating the delectable goods. This wasn't his first attempt at trying to break up with Erwin. The man had an unexpected rosy outlook on things. The first few times Levi brought up taking a break from each other, Erwin would alway counter argue it with some reason that seemed very compelling at the time. Not once did Erwin ever become upset with Levi. He was always so composed and sure of their relationship. He didn't know why but Levi always fell for it. Always thought that they could work it out. That everything would be okay.

But time and time again Levi would remember that no matter what, him and Erwin were just too different. All Levi wanted was to love- and while Erwin tried his best, it just wasn't enough for Levi. He tried telling him countless of times that there's more to a relationship than just showering your significant other with gifts and money. 

His depressive reflection was brought to a halt when he noticed a figure standing outside his office. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Or even think of the devil for that matter. 

"I can see you. Stop fidgeting like a school girl and just get in here." A part of him found it funny that he was the only man in this building that could talk to Erwin like that and not get his ass fired. Hell, he was the only man who had the balls to do it even before the two started dating. 

Erwin came in, looking as composed and as admirable as possible. His features notably softened as he saw the chocolates on Levi's desk. 

He watched as Levi ate another piece of chocolate, crumbling the wrapping in his hands and chewing the gooey sweet while he squinted at him like he was some annoying pest that wouldn't go away. 

"Did you get my card?" Erwin asked, already knowing that Levi got the card if he's eating the chocolates.

Still chewing and keeping his eyes squinted at Erwin, he muttered a short "Mmhm."

"Did you.. _read_ my card?" He asked, this time a bit more precise. 

Levi kept his eyes trained on Erwin, chewing a bit more before swallowing the candy down with an audible gulp. He broke eye contact when he had to toss the trash into the bin. Erwin's eyes followed and saw that Levi managed to make it into the trash can..right next to his unopened card. 

A knowing sigh left Erwin. "Alright, I get it. Have it your way. I'll leave you alone." He lingered by the door and gave his ex one last depressive glance before leaving.

Once alone, Levi groaned into his hands. That was barely two minutes of interaction and he's already feeling so emotionally drained. 

___

The rest of Levi's workday went as normal as ever. If you don't count the awkward events he encountered with Erwin, that is. Even though he tried to stay cooped up in the office, there were a few times when Levi had to venture outside, like during his lunch break. That was when Erwin desperately tried to make some conversation with Levi. 

_"Cup o noodles, huh? Must not be that appetizing I bet. Maybe we can go out and eat some real food-"_

__

_Erwin stopped mid-sentence as soon as he heard obnoxious slurping noises come from Levi's mouth. He silently glared at the tall male while eating his noodles at an alarmingly fast pace. He finally gulped the broth down like he was some college fuck boy at a frat party. Sure, the chicken broth running down his throat was scorching hot, but his anger at Erwin scorched more._

__

Then there was that time in the bathroom.

__

_Standing in front of the bathroom mirror while trying to perfect his hair, Erwin oh-so delicately tried to retouch his part, making sure every strand was slicked back into it's place. He was so focused on his reflection that when the door opened so suddenly, he couldn't help but to jump._

____

He turned his attention to the door with a peeved look, only to have it all go away once he saw who the culprit was. 

____

"Levi!" Erwin said, noticeably happy to be alone together for once. 

____

The last thing he saw was the back of Levi's head as he instantly left the room as soon as he entered. 

____

Levi sighed. He basically avoided Erwin the entire day. It worked for today but it's not like he can avoid his boss at his job for the rest of his career. 

__

"I'll deal with that on Monday." Levi muttered to himself as he pulled into his driveway. He was glad that it was at least Friday and he had the weekend to himself. He opened his front door to his home. 

__

Well, he wasn't completely alone. 

__

A gentle smile appeared on Levi's face when he felt the familiar ball of fur brush by his legs. 

__

"Did you miss me Zala?" Levi tried to pet her but she immediately ran back to the couch, waiting for her owner to follow suit. 

__

He took off his coat and plopped himself down onto the couch next to his black cat. People would always tease him and the color of his cat, saying that he must regret buying a black cat because of their "bad luck". Levi would always tell them with a straight face that he didn't mind because he was a witch and black cats were essential for his kind. The best part was that people wouldn't know if he was joking or not. 

__

Sadly, he wasn't a witch or else he would've used some sort of spell to make himself invisible so he wouldn't have to deal with Erwin at work. Sprawled out on the couch, Levi lazily looked over to Zala. 

__

"If you're secretly a magical cat, now's the time to grant me special powers and change my destiny." 

__

Silence.

__

He blew some air out. "Thought so." 

__

Suddenly remembering about his teacups that he ordered, Levi sat up straight. Maybe they came in today! 

__

One short trip to his mailbox later and Levi returned to his house with a bunch of bills and zero packages. Of course. He grumpily flipped through each envelope. Bills, ads, junk mail, more bills, a light pink envelope with his name handwritten in cursive, some coupons and-

__

Hold on. 

__

He flipped back to the pink envelope. His name was written beautifully with black ink. Confused yet impressed with the calligraphy, Levi opened up the letter. 

__

_Sorry we missed you, please come here to pick up your package_ Followed by an address. It was from Petalis- the local flower shop nearby. Maybe it was his teacups, he thought. After all, he remembered the store also sold other accessories as well. 

__

Having nothing else to do anyways, Levi decided to go now before they close. He grabbed his wallet and the letter and bid adieu to his beloved cat. 

__

"Try not to go on any crazy animal adventures while I'm gone." He called out to her as he left.

_______

He was glad that the store was empty when he entered. He wanted minimal social interaction today. He took a look around the store and admired its aesthetic. Levi would always pass by this area everyday on his way to work but never gave it much thought. It would always just blend in the background for him. Turns out it wasn't so bad, but Levi wasn't much of a plant guy anyways. 

__

A small red headed woman emerged from the back of the store. "Oh! Welcome, I didn't hear you come in!" She greeted Levi. "How can I help you today?" 

__

"Uh yeah, I got this..envelope? It told me to pick up my package here." He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do. He gave her the letter and she gave it a look over. 

__

"Oh, Ackerman huh?" She mumbled to herself. "If I'm not mistaken, he should be back any second now.." 

__

"Uh, 'he'?" He asked.

__

Before she could even answer, the two of them were distracted by the door opening so harshly, the poor little bell being swung around like crazy. They both whipped their heads towards the entrance. Levi wearing a judgmental look on his face while the woman next to him wore a big smile. 

__

"Oh perfect timing Eren!" The woman said, delighted to see this Eren guy. 

__

His face was hidden behind the large three bouquets that he was holding. All Levi could see was a tuft of messy brown hair sticking out. "Hey Petra, I'm back! Here are the ones that I have leftover." 

__

"Can you bring those over here?" She called out to him. 

__

He struggled as he made his way over, trying his hardest not to knock any pots down. He had as much grace as an elephant navigating his way through an antique shop. The woman-Petra- smiled, as if this were the norm. She helped the clumsy boy by taking the bouquets out of his hands and gently placing them on the counter. 

__

Levi didn't know why but he was a bit surprised when he finally got to see Eren's face. Well first off, he had to crane his damn neck in order to see the guy's face. His hair was in a tussled man bun- _Ugh, what a tool-_ Levi thought. He was clearly very sweaty and tired yet he still looked...cute. 

__

Suddenly, he found a pair of dark seafoam green eyes staring directly at him. He quickly looked away, somewhat embarrassed for caught staring. 

__

Thankfully, Petra handed him his package, giving Levi some time to cool off from his own awkwardness. 

__

Instead of getting his teacups however, he was given a bouquet of red roses- the one that Eren just came in with. 

__

"This isn't mine." Levi said matter of factly. 

__

Petra double checked and shook her head. "It is. See?" She pointed to the small card that was wedged inside the bouquet. Levi took it and opened it. 

__

_During this entire time, I never meant to be indifferent or aloof. I just wanted to be with you, forgive me. -Erwin_

__

And you know, Levi probably would've been a little bit impressed, if it wasn't for the big fat **LOVEQUOTESFORHER.COM** watermark plastered on the bottom of the printed note. He rolled his eyes.

__

Well, not only was he upset because he didn't get his teacups like he was expecting to, he was also now in a sour mood due to the fact that he came all this way just for a cheap apology from his ex. 

__

He placed the flowers back onto the counter. "Keep them." 

__

Petra and Eren looked at each other, confused at the action. She turned to Levi. "B-but, why don't you want them?" 

__

"They're from someone I'd rather forget about." Was all he said. 

__

"Well, why don't you just take one thing with you?" Petra desperately offered. "I feel awful making you come all this way for nothing." 

__

He smiled, genuinely touched that she would even offer him something. "No, thank you. I don't mind, really." 

__

She tried to come up with another excuse but she then gave it a second thought and let whatever words she was going to say die on the tip of her tongue. She accepted defeat and before she could wish him a good day, Eren intervened. 

__

He shoved a sunflower to Levi. Its stem stood tall and the yellow petals felt plasticy. Levi gave a confused look towards Eren. 

__

"Just take it. It's fake so you don't have to actually take care of it and it's been sitting here for months, it's no big deal." He explained, leaving no room for any refusal.

__

Levi surprised himself when his hand automatically took the fake sunflower with no further discussion. The boy did make a compelling argument. And that way, Levi could convince himself that this trip wasn't a total waste of time and gas. 

__

"Thanks." Was all he could awkwardly muster. Ugh, why was he looking at him like that? Maybe it was because of how awkward Levi was being. Quick, leave before you make an even bigger fool of yourself, he chastised himself.

__

He dismissed himself and the two employees both simultaneously thanked him and apologized for the trouble he went through and wished him to "have a nice day!".

_____

Levi came home for the second time that day, exhausted just from that small little outing he had. All was well though, because he had his precious Zala curled up next to him while he watched whatever was on TV. 

__

He took a glance at his counter in the kitchen. A single clear glass vase sat on the center and the sunflower inside it brightened up the room. 

__


	2. Pro Chefs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok before I begin: HOLY SHIT DID YALL SEE THE SEASON 4 TRAILER???? AHHHHH IT LOOKS SO GOOD AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON EREN!!! CHAD EREN LIVESSSSS he's so hot omg but anyways
> 
> here's chapter 2! I'm sorry that this doesn't have any eren/levi interaction. just levi and hanji shenanigans

Levi's Saturday morning was quiet and uneventful. That is until he got a call from Hanji. He had to do a quick double take when he saw her name on his phone so early in the morning. Granted, it was only eight a.m. but that was extremely early for Hanji. She was more of a night owl. So for her to call at such an hour automatically gave Levi plenty reason to feel a headache coming on. He could only imagine what mess she had gotten herself into this time. 

"Hello?" He answered, already drained of energy. 

"Levi!" She huffed "Oh, thank god you answered- listen, how quick can you come over??" Her voice frantic and worried- very abnormal for the usually carefree Hanji. 

Suddenly feeling a sense of urgency, Levi rushed to get himself ready for whatever it is that Hanji needed. "I'm getting ready right now," he spoke as he tossed his phone onto the bed and took off his pajama pants. He quickly threw on a pair of old black jeans. He kept his black sleeping shirt on, since he didn't have time to actually prepare a whole outfit. He snatched his phone once again. "Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm at home, hurry!" She cried. 

___

Levi wasn't a bad driver by all means but if a cop were to see him just now, he definitely would've been showered with speeding tickets and fines. 

Just like his driving, his mind was going a mile a minute, with all sorts of morbid possibilities racing through this head. Hanji rarely panics. He knew that. Once, there was a fire spreading at their building during lunch and while everyone else was trying to evacuate, Hanji idly sat at her desk, munching away at her cheap six inch sub while browsing through some documents. Levi yelled at her to get the fuck out but she shooed him away without giving him so much of a second glance.

Course, it ended up being a false alarm and when everyone did the walk of shame back to their desks, Hanji welcomed them back with the most smug smile. Sitting on her stupid office chair like it was her throne. 

So if a potential deadly fire had no effect on Hanji, Levi could only wonder what had her in such a frenzy. 

He pushed down on the accelerator. 

___

Successfully putting the entire fast and furious franchise to shame with his reckless driving, Levi made it to Hanji's in record time. He hastily parked in her front driveway and ran to the front door, ready to knock the damn thing down if he needed to. 

Fortunately he didn't have to kick any doors down because Hanji-with perfect timing-opened the door wide open for him and yanked his body inside. 

"Thank GOD you're here." Hanji sighed out in relief. She frantically paced around the living room while Levi could only sit on the couch and watch her lose her mind. 

"I didn't mean to do this, I swear!" She began rambling without giving any sort of backstory "It's just that I was so busy and I wasn't even thinking and before I knew it I-" she paused, not able to finish her sentence. She let out a frustrated groan while grabbing handfuls of her hair. 

Then it clicked. He figured out why she had called him over. Levi knew that one day he would have to help Hanji with a task as daunting as this one. "Say no more. You have the best possible guy for this situation." He boasted. 

She stopped pacing and looked at him like he was an angel sent from heaven. "I knew I could count on you!" Her shoulders dropped and relaxed. 

"We probably need to go to the grocery store first." Levi figured that they needed a few essentials such as gloves, bleach and a trash bag. 

"Right. Of course." Hanji agreed. "Let's get going then, we can't afford to lose anymore time!" Her energetic spirit was back just like that and she bounced her way over to the door. 

"Oi, hold on." Levi stopped her before she could run away like she always does. "Where'd you hide the body?" 

Levi watched Hanji's back as she suddenly froze at the front of the doorway, her hand gripped on the door frame. "W-what..?" She asked slowly. 

Levi rolled his eyes. "The body, dumbass. Where'd you hide it?" 

Hanji stayed frozen for a few more seconds before robotically turning her head around to give Levi the most dumbstruck face. 

"The BODY?!" She yelled at him like he was the crazy one. Tch, talk about role reversal. 

She continued staring at him waiting for some sort of explanation. And it was only then that Levi thought that maybe-just maybe- him and Hanji were talking about two entirely different things. 

"So..you _didn't_ accidentally murder someone and call me to help get rid of the evidence...?" Levi asked. 

She stared him, processing what he just said. Then it hit her. "Are you telling me that you were willing to help me dispose of a body with no questions or complaints??" 

Well when she put it _that_ way of course it sounded outrageous. He folded his arms and shrugged, avoiding her eyes. "It's..what friends do.." he meekly argued. Slightly embarrassed that his mind went straight to murder. 

She smiled at him. "Aw. Levi..come here." She opened her arms out to him and before he could run away from her he was already engulfed into her tight and painful embrace. "I'd help you get away with murder too." 

He pried her off of him. "Why'd you call me over then??" He asked, annoyed. 

"Oh, I need to bake a cake." 

"That's it?" He sighed, annoyed that he stressed out in the first place. "I'm leaving." Clearly this wasn't a big of an emergency as Hanji made it out to be. 

"Nooo Levi wait!" She went back to desperate mode again, grabbing his wrist. He turned to her. 

"I only have two days off and I don't want to waste it by buying some stupid cake." He got out of her grasp and headed on his way out. 

"It's not just any cake! I was going to make a cake for Moblit cause our anniversary is today!" 

He stopped. Oh wow, that was today? He felt a bit touched that Hanji was so passionate about giving her partner a meaningful anniversary gift. She's not the romantic type usually. It was nice to see that she has a soft spot. 

And he must've had one too, because he rolled his eyes and told her to hurry up and get in the car before he changed his mind. Hanji gleefully followed him, thanking him a thousand times for his help. 

***

After buying all of the ingredients they could've possibly need for making a cake from scratch, Levi and Hanji blankly stared at the items that were all sprawled out on the kitchen counter. 

"Now what?" She looked at him. 

"Don't look at me! I don't know how to bake a cake." He said. 

She put her arms up. "Well, neither do I!"

He wanted to yell _"Then why did you pick baking a cake for a gift??"_ But he opted for pinching his nose and letting out a very frustrated sigh. "Okay okay don't worry, we still got this. We can just look at some YouTube videos right? Shouldn't be that hard." He said trying not to lose control of the situation. 

***

The control of the situation has been compromised. 

One look at her kitchen, and Levi was grateful that they were doing this at her house and not his. The kitchen counter was barely visible- it was covered with flour, sugar, cocoa powder, butter...basically it looked like a bakery threw up all over the place. Hanji had her phone in her sticky hand, listening to the bubbly girl babble on about the recipe. 

"What's the next step, my arm is hurting." Levi stood across from her while furiously whipping the batter with a whisk. 

With her eyes still glued to the screen, Hanji gave a dismissive response. "Hang on, she got sponsored by Blue Apron and is talking about how much it _'changed her life.'_." 

"Just skip the damn sponsor! My arm is killing me!" He yelled. 

"Alright! Geez, a "please" would be nice ya know." She grumbled. 

"We're in the kitchen, all manners are thrown out the fucking window." He dryly responded. 

"Oh my god," she chuckled "You're like a mini Gordon Ramsey." 

"I don't know who that is but I don't appreciate the fact that you had to slip in the word 'mini' in there." 

"You don't know who Gordon Ramsey is?!" She put her phone down and stared at him, slack-jawed. Levi just shook his head. "Hell's Kitchen? Kitchen Nightmares? Where's the lamb sauce??" 

Levi continued shaking his head, confused as all hell. 

"Oh my god I'm about to change your life." Hanji said as she searched up a compilation video of Gordon Ramsey's best moments. 

_"Listen, listen, listen, fuck off, fuck off, FUCK off, GET OUT!!!"_

Not even ten seconds in and this man is already spewing obscenities from his mouth. 

"He's just like me!" Levi noted. 

"Right?!" She said, still watching the video. "Oo! This part is so funny, look!" 

Several rage compilations and few episodes of kitchen nightmares later, Levi and Hanji were hooked on the binge of Ramsey. Somewhere during the last hour and a half, the duo migrated to the couch and had connected Hanji's phone to the TV. 

They somehow stumbled onto a random hate video titled "Why I hate Gordon Ramsay." 

"Fuckin dumbass." Levi mumbled as he sprayed whipped cream into his mouth. "Ish not like he's ashually mean." He swallowed. "It's obviously a fucking act and he clearly knows more about kitchen etiquette than you do." 

"Mmhmm." Hanji nodded in approval. "Haters gonna hate." 

Hanji's phone buzzed and she immediately jumped off her seat. "FUCK!" 

"What? What?" Levi frantically asked. 

She showed him her phone screen.

**Mobi <3: I'll be home in half an hour~ **

"Oh no. Oh no no no. FUCK." Hanji pressed her cheeks together. "How did I waste an entire morning with a Ramsey marathon?! I'm a horrible wife..." 

"Are you kidding me? _We had a Ramsey marathon_ , we're practically chefs now! Let's go, move it people we got T-minus 30 before our critic arrives." Levi pushed her into the kitchen. 

"Okay, where's the chocolate sauce?" Levi asked. 

"The what?" 

"The chocolate sauce? YOU DONT HAVE CHOCOLATE SAUCE?" 

"I- I don't know!" Hanji defensively put her hands up, afraid of Levi's sudden new Ramsey-sona.

"Bloody fucking hell." He muttered under his breath. And did he just get an English accent? "You." He pointed at Hanji. Hanji pointed to herself. "Yes, you. FUCK OFF OUTTA HERE." He screamed at the top of his lungs. 

"Wha- ITS MY FUCKING HOUSE, LEVI!" 

"That's _chef_ Levi to you madam." He corrected her. 

"You're not even British!" She accused him. 

".....yes I am." He weakly argued.

"No you aren't. I want the old Levi back." 

"Nope. Only chef Levi now." He folded his arms looking stubborn. 

"Old Levi!" She stomped her foot like a toddler. 

"Chef Levi!" 

"OLD LEVI." 

"CHEF LEVI." 

"OLD!" 

"CHEF!" 

"OLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-

"CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

****

"A chocolate cake!" Moblit observed. "Thaaaanks."

On the counter was a cheap store bought cake with crappy turquoise frosting penmanship reading: _Happy Anniversary, sorry for the mess._

Levi and Hanji- who looked like they just came out of a war- stood there, hoping for more of a reaction. They both sighed. 

"I know it's not the best but we kind of got carried away when we were trying to make one from scratch." Hanji explained. 

"I can see that.." he said, looking past the two of them and seeing the disaster that is his kitchen. 

Moblit gave her a hug. "I still love it." 

"I'll clean your kitchen as my anniversary gift for you guys." Levi said, leaving the hugging couple and grabbing some paper towels. 

They both stopped. "No Levi, you don't have to do that." Hanji pleaded, Moblit nodding along with her. 

He stopped her. "It's fine, you two crazy kids go out and have fun. But not _too_ much fun." He deadpanned. 

They still stood there, feeling guilty over leaving Levi with such a mess. 

"Gooo." He said, pushing them out the door. "I'll be fine." 

Now outside of the house Hanji turned to him to mention one more thing. "Okay- but don't go overboard! Just do the bare minimum, seriously, you shouldn't put too much work into it, I'll do the rest when I get ba-" 

He cut her off with a door slam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moblit when he got his cake: https://youtu.be/q48Fp0-1xAY


	3. Two Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie, I'm starting to feel a bit insecure about my work. I'm a few chapters ahead but I'm starting to get writers block. I hope it goes away soon :| anyways I hope this chapter is good! I'm sorry that it's so short, it felt longer in my head ;;;;

"Hey Levi, I need some documents for- what are you doing." 

Upon Hanji's sudden arrival, Levi had jumped in his seat, closed his browser suspiciously fast and swiveled around in his chair to face her. He looked embarrassed for some reason. "What?" He hissed. 

"Uh, what's going on over there?" She asked, nodding her head towards his computer. 

"Just some work stuff." He lied straight through his teeth. 

"Mm." 

A pregnant silence. 

"Let me see that!" She practically teleported from the doorway to his computer and the two thrashed around. Unfortunately, Hanji proved to be superior and pushed Levi out of the way. He rolled away on his chair, spinning slowly with his hands crossed and a grumpy pout on his face. 

"Hanji.." Levi whined. 

"How to tell if I have a sugar daddy? Difference between boyfriend and sugar daddy? Q&A with my daddy? Levi....what is this??” Hanji asked, nervous if her friend developed some weird fetish overnight.

“It’s nothing!” he managed to move her out of the way and safely clear his browser history.

Still not fully convinced, she stood there with a look of concern for Levi. But all he felt was judgement.

Not appreciating being under Hanji’s stare, Levi took a sip of his tea while nervously adjusting his _Balenciaga_ tie. 

Hanji’s eyebrows raised. _Interesting._

Levi ignored her and picked up his- is that a fountain pen? 

“Were you always fond of fountain pens?” Hanji asked in a peculiar tone. 

Blink for a second and you’ll miss it, but Hanji could’ve sworn she saw Levi fidget when she asked him that. “Not really.”

“Was it a gift?” she asked him calmly. Though, with her arms crossed and her stern voice, it felt more like an interrogation.

“W-what makes you think that?” A nervous cough escapes him. 

“Oh gee I don’t know, because I know that you’re more of a BIC guy and prefer the grip and- BECAUSE IT’S A FREAKIN LOUIS VUITTON PEN, LEVI THAT’S WHY.” 

He looked at the pen, magically noticing the designer brand. “Oh what do you know, it is.”

“K, fess up.” She sat in a vacant chair. “How old is this dude? Eighty? Ninety?”

“It’s not a sugar daddy.” Levi sighed. “It’s from Erwin.” His faced cringed when he told her the truth. 

She sucked air in through her teeth. “Yikes..” 

“Yeah. And this isn’t even half of it. He sends flowers to me almost every other day.” 

“Well shit, if you ever get tired of receiving name brand gifts, just give them to me. Oo! Actually, tell Erwin you want a large container of glue. Like, _buckets_ of glue.” 

“No.” he shot her down instantly. “And what do you even need that much glue for?” 

“I’m trying to quit my job and start my career as being a slime youtuber.” She looked so serious that Levi almost believed her. She dropped the act. “I’m kidding. I just need it for..stuff.” 

Well, Levi wasn’t going to pry. 

“Don’t be so glum, Levi!” she tried consoling him. “I’m sure this is just Erwin’s weird way of coping with the breakup. Just give him some time, he’ll probably cool it with the gifts in a couple of days. 

___

Two weeks later and Levi was getting tired of slamming his door in front of singing telegrams. Not to mention that his house was starting to look like some mythical garden thanks to all those damn flower deliveries. He even had to go out and buy more pots and vases in order to fit everything. 

He glanced over to the shitty, fake plastic sunflower that he received from Eren. He should’ve just thrown the thing out but Levi really liked it for some reason. And damn it, why can he feel his face heating up?

He’s not going to lie, Eren’s hot. Like, movie star hot. Levi had no idea how he’s just some random flower delivery boy and not in movies, or modeling gigs. 

Or porn.

He shook his head. Bad Levi. He really needs to get laid, he’s out here fantasizing about the damn flower boy for fucks sake.

Eren did have more than his looks going for him however. He doesn’t know much about the man but based off their interactions the last two weeks or so, him and Eren have had random small talk. Nothing crazy. All he knows is that Eren can ride a delivery moped and that he cuts his own hair. And all Eren knows about him is that he has a borderline obsessive rich ex and a black cat. 

Okay, so Levi knows virtually nothing about him. 

It’s not his fault that their conversations are about five minutes, max. 

The sound of an approaching motorcycle brought him out of his thoughts. He didn’t even have to check, Levi already knew. 

He opened the door and was met with a bewildered Eren, his hand in a fist, just about to knock on the now opened door. 

“How’d you-”

“I heard your obnoxiously loud bike.” He answered. “Besides, we’ve been doing this for well over a week, you usually come around this time.” 

He chuckled and Levi tried to ignore how proud he felt about making Eren laugh. “Well okay, Sherlock. Can you guess what kind of flowers I have for you this time?” he teased, reaching for the bouquet in his box. 

“Let me guess, another variation of roses?” Levi asked, rolling his eyes. 

Eren looked impressed. “You’re really on a roll today.” He revealed the bouquet of yellow roses. 

Levi took it and their hands touched during their brief exchange. Normal shit that normal people wouldn’t think twice about but Levi just had to be hyperaware of everything when it came to Eren. 

“I’m such a horny shit..” Levi mumbled under his breath. 

“What?” Eren asked, not paying attention as he fiddled with some papers. 

He said that aloud didn’t he? Fuck.

“Ah, I said ‘This is such a thorny shit.’ Pricked my finger, see?” He held up his index finger. Eren tried to examine it closer but Levi quickly retracted it before he could get a good look. 

“It’s not that bad, don’t worry about it.” He told Eren. 

“Okay good.” He smiled. “Oh, almost forgot! Can you sign and initial here?” He had a clipboard and a pen held out in front of Levi. Levi didn’t like the fact that he had to sign random papers every time he received his unwanted flowers, but Eren told him that he had to. It was the policy or whatever. 

Levi set the roses down somewhere and began to sign. Eren snickered. 

“What?” Levi asked, done signing and handing the clipboard back to Eren. 

“Nothing, it’s just..” he paused, trying to find a way to explain it. “It’s funny how this ex of yours has no knowledge whatsoever on flowers. I mean, he sent you yellow roses.” 

“And?” Levi asked. Apparently he was in the same boat as Erwin because he didn’t see anything inherently wrong with them.

“Oh right, well, every flower has some sort of meaning to it. It’s almost its own language, really. But typically, if someone sends you yellow roses, it’s a sign of friendship and platonic love-not romantic at all. And he’s sending you these trying to get back-it’s just-“

“Funny.” Levi smiled. 

Eren stopped for a moment. Levi figured he was probably shocked to see a grumpy guy like him be able to crack a smile without having his lips bleed. “Y-yeah.” He wiped his mouth and looked to the neighbor’s house. Levi didn’t see anything there though. 

“So, what kind of flowers should he have given me?” Levi asked. 

“Hm?” Eren whipped his head back at Levi. 

“Erwin. What would’ve been the correct flowers to send?”

“Well, red roses are a pretty safe bet. But if I were him, I’d send you red tulips.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Tulips?” He forgot those existed. 

“Yeah, they signify true love, eternal love. Long lasting. It would show that he really wants you back. Plus,” Eren leaned in close to Levi’s face and whispered “if I get you tulips, I could say a really corny joke like, I’d love to feel your _two lips_ against mine.” 

He couldn’t even come up with a retort for that shitty joke and somewhere in the back of his mind, Levi was cursing himself for letting that pick up line have an effect on him. But with Eren’s low tone and his face so close to his- he just couldn’t. He opted for a stunned silence. 

Finally coming back to reality, Eren pulled back. “Uh!” he said loudly. “I mean, that’s what I would’ve said. If I was your ex. Erwin. Hahaha.” He robotically laughed and checked his watch. Eren didn’t have a watch however and was met with a naked wrist. He fumbled for his phone that was in his pocket. “Oh, look at the time, I really got to go, Petra’s going to kick my ass if I don’t come back on time. See you!” 

Levi managed a small wave and a “Bye” before Eren was on his bike and cruising off in a rush. 


	4. Nurse Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who kudos and comments on this fic! They mean so much to me. I always squeal and get excited when I see new comments and I end up rereading them over and over haha. That being said, I started my summer classes today. It may get in the way of updates but I'll try not to let that happen. Also there is some tiny solo smut in this chapter. I always cringe at my smut, I feel like it sounds so cheesy and lame ;; Anyways hope you enjoy! :)

"F-fuck." 

It was barely a whisper, yet it rang loud in his empty home. 

Levi sat on his couch, pants unbuttoned, just past his hips. He grabbed his base and rubbed faster. His crotch was thrusting in the air, wishing for someone, or even _something_ to pound into him. He really needed to invest in a dildo. 

For now he'll make do with his fingers, lube, and the naughty thoughts of-

"Eren.." Levi moaned and threw his head back. He imagined Eren towering over him, his beautiful built physique inches away from Levi. He started to think about the other day and how close Eren went to his face. He wondered what would've happened if Levi yanked him by the collar and made out with him right then and there. He'd have Eren bend him over the kitchen counter and make him shove his cock inside of Levi. Slowly in..and out..

Levi mimicked the action with his fingers, pretending that it was Eren filling him up instead. It definitely wasn't enough and Levi _really_ needed to order that dildo as soon as he's done. He pushed himself down on his fingers, rubbing his walls faster and faster until he hit his sweet spot. 

His legs jolted a bit and Levi only continued on. He kept on fingering himself while jacking off. The room was filled with the sound of squelches and single moans. 

He let his mind wander to Eren. Imagining every single detail possible. What does he look like shirtless? Would he release a deep moan right next to Levi's ear? His breath hitched at the thought. He imagined a hot, sweaty Eren, cock stiff and just barely fitting inside of Levi. Levi added a third finger now and started to feel full. He really tightened up ever since he became single. 

He knows his fingers would never do justice for the real deal, but he lost himself in his fantasy. Gradually picking up the pace until he was at a race with himself- fingers thrusting at such a fast rate and his other hand jacking his hard member, just _aching_ to finish. 

With one final burst of energy, Levi shouted Eren's name. His stomach was coated with his cum and he removed his digits, feeling empty once again. He slouched down and panted as he waiting to get down from the high he just had. A flash of Eren's face popped up in his head and he felt a slight twinge in his crotch. 

He cleaned himself up then grabbed his phone. 

_adamandeve.com_

***

The next day, Levi was in his office, trying to look for some more er, _gadgets_ that he could use on his single self. He was overwhelmed with all the options the other day when he first looked at it. It ranged from tiny vibrators that looked like a small tube of lipstick to huge multi set of anal play- beads, dildo, whip- you name it. 

He whipped his head back. He sighed. He thought he heard someone. It was a ballsy move to do be doing such heinous things at work but he felt like he had some sort of immunity considering the fact that he was one of the superiors here. No one would just barge into his cubicle like that. 

On second thought, there is _one _person..__

____

He exited the website and cleared his history. 

____

And perfect timing no less, because Hanji bounced her pretty little head inside. 

____

He groaned. "What." 

____

She smiled. "Nothing." She let out a lovesick sigh. 

____

"I guess that means your date night with Moblit went well." Levi snickered. He was happy for her. 

____

"Yeah, guess you could say that..." she absentmindedly drew circles on the desk with her finger. She had big 'ol dumb grin on her face. "Something special happened..." 

____

He scrunched his nose. "I do not need to know you got laid." 

____

She scoffed. "Oh shut up, like you wouldn't be interested." 

____

"I wouldn't." He didn't care to hear about the nasty little details. But Hanji on the other hand, is the type of friend that does. Lightbulb! 

____

He sighed. He was embarrassed but he could tell Hanji. 

____

"I have something to tell you." They both spoke up at the same exact time. 

____

The two looked at each other. 

____

"You go first." Levi said. 

____

"No, you." She insisted. 

____

"Let's say it on three. One. Two. Three." 

____

"I want to buy a dildo." 

____

"Moblit and I are having a wedding!" 

____

Wait, did he hear that right? 

____

"Wedding? I thought you didn't care about those kinds of things?" He remembered Hanji once telling him how she didn’t like weddings and how they were a waste of money. 

____

"Ahh love does crazy things, Levi." She rested her cheek in her hand, face blushed. 

____

He couldn't stop himself from smiling. He remembered how when he first met her, she seemed to be a wild beast that nobody could tame. Then she met Moblit and Levi saw a new side to Hanji. Levi always viewed her as a deranged, hyper mad woman with an extreme love for all things eccentric. Now she's all lovestruck and acting like a shy school girl. He smiled. It was nice to see her genuinely happy. 

____

"Congrats.You two are a good couple. He makes you sane."

____

She sniffled and dramatically wiped away her nonexistent tear. "Shh, save the heartwarming speech for the actual reception." 

____

"When is it?" He asked.

____

"Oh we don't have the details yet. But it's going to be a small thing, no big deal. I don’t care about how big the venue is or having my dress engulfed with Swarovski crystals. As long as all of my friends are there. " 

____

He couldn't help but to be curious on what crazy shenanigans she might pull on her special day. Poor Moblit might have to spend the whole time making sure the building doesn't catch on fire. He chuckled. 

____

She smiled. "Ah so enough about me..." her eyes darted up at him. She had the infamous mischievous gleam in her eye. "What's this about you and a dildo?" 

____

"Nothing. Forget it, let's talk about your wedding." He's embarrassed now. 

____

"Oh Levi, don't pretend to be so modest. So what sites have you checked out? I'm assuming you're buying online because you're too chickenshit to buy one in person." 

____

He scowled. "I'm not a chickenshit. I just have my dignity in tact, that's all." 

____

She put her hands on her hips and bobbed her elbows up and down. " _Bawk bawk!_ " 

____

"Shut up. I looked at adamandeve." He mumbled quietly. 

____

"Oh, that's a good one. They have some good deals-move over." She took his seat and started typing. "Amazon works too. Hell, even target."

____

Levi stood and watched as she typed in key words. She navigated the site so easily. Like she's done this before. 

____

"You sure know your way around this." 

____

"What can I say? Vibrators are a girl's best friend!" She said in a high pitched valley girl voice. 

____

"and also Moblit and I have really kinky sex." She added _oh so casually_ in a monotone voice. 

____

"Ew." 

____

"Like, super hardcore. BDSM shit. Suit and everything." She kept her eyes glued to the screen as she continued browsing. 

____

"Ugh, Hanji ok." He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to get the mental image out of his mind. He didn't dare ask who was top and who was bottom but something told him that Hanji had a sadistic dominant side. He shivered. 

____

"Done." 

____

"Wha- that fast?" He saw her only shrug in response. "What did you even order?" He wasn't even paying attention. 

____

"You'll find out in about 3-5 business days." Her knowing grin only furthered Levi's worries. 

__***_ _

Levi had to stop himself from rushing to the door when he heard the bell ring. He didn't want to admit it but seeing Eren became the best part of his day. He did a quick double check in the mirror. He took a piece of his bangs and twirled it in between his fingers. Ah whatever, good enough. 

____

Long, tan and handsome met him by the door. His heart swelled up. 

____

"Surprised to see you here." He joked. 

____

"It's me again." He sheepishly grinned. 

____

Levi signed his name and received his bouquet. This time Erwin picked some red poppies. He decided to take a quick glance at Eren and see what outfit he was wearing today. He audibly gasped when he took notice of Eren's extremely bloody and scraped knee. 

____

"Why is your knee so gross." He stated with heavy judgement in his tone. In Levi's defense, he was actually concerned about the injury, he just couldn't really word it the way he wanted to. A fresh drop of blood dripped onto the cement. 

____

Eren looked confused and looked down. "Oh! That." He laughed and looked to the side. His hands were fidgeting. "I may have overlooked a small speed bump and took a nasty dive. I didn't even notice I was bleeding. No worries, I still have my head on my shoulders." 

____

"Barely." Levi sneered. He rolled his eyes. Can't be helped. "Come inside, I have something to patch you up." 

____

Caught off guard by Levi's sudden invitation, Eren politely declined. "Huh? Oh no, it's fine really. I think I have a band aid somewhere-" 

____

"Nope, I am not letting you catch some weird infection all because you couldn't take care of a simple cut. Follow me." 

____

Still stunned, Eren followed the man's orders and let himself in. He sat down on the white couch, hyper aware of his knee and making sure he doesn't stain Levi's furniture with his blood. 

____

A curious black cat eyed him from the corner. Eren grinned. The cat ignored him. Eren noticed how the cat had an eerie resemblance to a certain someone. 

____

He looked around the house as Levi went into the other room to fetch the first aid kit. It was a bit weird finally seeing the inside of the house after coming here almost every other day on his route. Eren didn't have any real expectations on Levi's home. For the most part, it just looked very clean and a little bit...lonely. He wondered if his ex lived in this house with him before. If so, Levi did a great job of erasing all traces of anyone else living here. Eren also noticed the abundance of flowers spread all over the place. Obviously, he knew where those came from. But he was a bit disheartened to see a good portion of them were slowly dying. Levi's pretty nice but but that man did _not_ know how to take care of plants. 

____

There was one flower that was still kept in tact. There on the table was a slim vase with a single sunflower placed inside. He remembered. That was the fake piece he gave to Levi the day he came into the store. Eren chuckled to himself. Of course the only flower still in good shape is the fake plastic one. That's kinda cute, he thought. 

____

"Okay, prop your foot up on the table." Levi came back with a small kit. 

____

"Yes, sir." Eren did a fake salute and did as he was told. 

____

Levi chose not to acknowledge that and sat down next to Eren. He grabbed ahold of Eren’s exposed leg and began washing the wound. He looked up at Eren and saw his nervous expression. 

____

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. Besides, I didn't even pour the alcohol yet." Levi chastised. 

____

"R-right." Eren looked away. 

____

Poor sap probably couldn't handle looking directly at it, Levi thought. He poured some solution onto a cotton ball and gently dabbed the infected area. He looked up at Eren again and was surprised to see his expression remain fairly neutral. 

____

Well damn, color Levi impressed. Eren was surprisingly well at handling pain. He took this moment to take in Eren's features from this close. He still wasn't over his natural beauty. And now he's inside of his house, sitting next to him. He had his hair kept in a messy bun as usual. Usually, Levi wasn't a fan of the long rocker hair but on Eren it makes Levi lose control. He had half a mind not run his delicate fingers through those soft locks right then and there. 

____

Eren looked his way and he realized he still had his hands firmly pressed against Eren's knee and quickly retracted them. He cleared his throat. 

____

"It should be better now." He avoided Eren's gaze like it was intense sunlight and rummaged through his kit to find a band aid. He gently placed it on. 

____

"I dunno, it still kinda hurts. I think it needs a widdle kiss." He wore a cheeky grin that Levi wanted to smack off. 

____

Levi got up and put the supplies back in the case. "Okay you're fine now since you have the energy to be making jokes." 

____

He let out a hearty chuckle. "I'm sorry Levi, I just wanted to see what kind of face you would make." He apologized. 

____

Zala trotted her way back in the room, rubbing her furry face against Levi's legs. Levi smiled as he petted her head. 

____

"Cute cat. You a witch or something?" Eren joked. 

____

Levi rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah, I keep my hat and broomstick in the closet over there." He deadpanned. "Her name is Zala and despite what you and the rest of society think, she doesn't bring bad luck." 

____

"I never said that." Eren playfully brought his hands up in defense. He looked around and awkwardly patted his thighs. "Nice house you got here." 

____

"Yeah it's alright. Shelters me and everything." He didn't know why Eren was still loitering around to be honest. 

____

"S-so I guess you live alone?" Eren scrunched his face for some odd reason. 

____

"Well now I do. Erwin's my ex now and well- you obviously know how well he's handling that." Levi gestured to all of the flowers in the room. 

____

"Yeah." Eren sighed and focused on a random spot on the couch. "Must be tough for the guy." 

____

Levi scoffed and folded his arms. "Please. He brought this all on himself." 

____

Eren wanted to pry and ask more but he figured he shouldn't. In fact, he should probably-

____

"Don't you have more flowers to deliver?" Levi asked abruptly. 

____

"Yeah. I guess I should get back to that huh?" He got up and Levi followed him to the door. 

____

"Thanks Levi." Eren said, nodding to his now healed knee. "I'll make it up to you somehow." 

____

He dismissed him as he gently pushed him out. "No need. Just don't come back next time with a missing arm or something. I'm not a surgeon." 

____

"Right." He exited out and turned around to face Levi one more time. "Bye, Levi." He shot a smile at him and put up a small, meek wave. 

____

Last time Levi checked, smiles weren't deadly weapons but in that moment he felt an arrow shoot right through his heart. "Bye." 

____

He shut the door and slammed his back against it. He covered his flushed face with his two hands and quietly shook his head. That boy will be the death of him. 

____


	5. Adam and Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! here is chapter 5, this chapter was super fun to write. I hope you all like it too. Thank you for all of your continued support! It means the WORLD to me <333

Levi solemnly stared out the car window. His ears tried to not register the blaring rock music that blasted through the car speakers. His face scrunched up in annoyance. Who can even listen to something so loud and obnoxious this early in the morning?

Seeing Eren bang his head to the music and whip his long locks all over the place gave him the answer. Right, _him._

Levi wasn’t expecting to see his gorgeous face to show up right at his door so early in the morning. He thought it was another package or maybe some annoying salesman. When he opened the door and saw Eren of all people, he freaked out. He had just rolled out of bed and looked like a sleep demon. Hair sticking out all over the place, grumpy frown, lame ass bunny pajamas. 

He groaned remembering Eren's reaction. 

_“Cute.” He eyed Levi up and down with a predatory gleam in his eyes._

__

_“Hi..” Levi cautiously greeted him, clearly uncomfortable with Eren’s unannounced appearance. “What are you doing here?”_

__

_“Just repaying you that favor!” He boasted with a wide grin. He sure was cheerful in the morning._

__

__

_“Wha-“ Levi then remembered what he was babbling on about. “Oh, that. Eren it’s fine, really. All I did was give you a band aid and some ointment.”_

__

_“Nope. I came here because now it’s my turn to help you out and that’s what I’m gonna do today. You better get changed or else I’m gonna drag you out of here while you're still wearing those cute little jammies.” He snickered. Ugh, bastard._

__

And that’s how he ended up in Eren’s red pick up truck. Going god knows where. Eren wouldn’t give him another word when he asked where they were going. 

__

“We’re here!” Eren claimed as he parked. Levi looked and found that they were at-

__

“The hardware store?” he gave Eren an incredulous look. He wanted to say he felt a bit disappointed but if he did that then he would have to admit that he had actual expectations. Hardware store didn’t exactly scream “romantic” if you ask him. 

__

“Yep!” Eren answered in a chipper mood. “Now that I’ve seen your house, I decided we need to do a little makeover for it.” 

__

Levi couldn't help but to feel offended. “Excuse you.” What did this little shit say? Sure, Eren was towering over him and he was built and all-but Levi had no doubts whatsoever on kicking his ass. His house is clean! Comfy and modern! Who does Eren think he-

__

“Okay you can quit giving me that death glare now.” Eren nervously chuckled. “Your house is fine. I meant all the dead plants inside. You suck at taking care of all those flowers I deliver to you.” He looked a bit sad about it. 

__

Levi’s angry expression softened a bit but he still didn’t’ want to admit that Eren was right. It’s not his fault Erwin decided to burden him with the responsibility of plant life all of a sudden. 

__

“Lucky for you, I’m a plant connoisseur.” He proudly jabbed a thumb toward himself. 

__

Levi scoffed. “Wow, what would I do without you?” he batted his eyelashes and sighed like a damsel in distress. 

__

“Probably sleeping in.” Eren figured "You don't need the beauty sleep, the tired look suits you.” He winked. 

__

Levi rolled his eyes as he got out of the car. 

_***_

“Feels weird coming to your place in my truck and not on my moped.” Eren noted. 

__

“More like feels weird that you have my address memorized.” He retorted. 

__

“That’s bound to happen.” He pointed out. “I deliver to your place the most. Petra loves that ex of yours. He's keeping our business alive.” He joked. 

__

The two made their way inside of Levi’s home and brought in the newly bought supplies. Most of it being a few bags of manure, some potted flowers, and a few planter boxes. Oh, and succulents. Eren mentioned how even someone with the touch of death can take care of them. 

__

The sun finally peeked out from the clouds and shined brightly. Eren welcomed himself into Levi’s neglected backyard and began pulling out some weeds. Levi collected them all inside a large trash bag. He looked at Eren, not sure on what to do next. This wasn’t his forte. 

__

Eren continued pulling out the stubborn weeds. He wiped off the now formed sweat off his forehead and removed his shirt. He had a tank top underneath that revealed every single tan, sweaty muscle on his body. As if that weren't enough, he began to wipe himself off with the hem of his top. Revealing all of those glorious, sweaty, glistening abs. For once, Levi was grateful for the sun. 

__

“Hey, are you thirsty?” Eren asked, bringing Levi out of his trance. 

__

Was he thirsty? Uh, _yes._ He was _very_ thirsty. 

__

“Not really.” _Liar._ “I can get you something though.” Levi went inside the kitchen. At least he can feel useful there. He felt a bit guilty having Eren work so hard under the heat while he just stood there and watched. Then again, Eren was the one who invited himself to work in Levi's backyard. 

__

He fixed up a nice cold pitcher of lemonade. He figured Eren would be the type to enjoy such a sweet drink. 

__

Levi couldn’t help but to feel a bit proud when he saw that he was right. Eren jumped like an energetic puppy when he saw Levi come out with the drink. He snatched it out of Levi’s hands and chugged it down. Startled, Levi watched as some of the lemonade went trickling down his throat. Eren’s adam’s apple continued gulping and he slammed the drink down on a nearby table. 

__

“Ahhh. That was very much needed.” Eren thanked Levi and Levi tried his best not to look at Eren directly. It’s a thirst trap. He was glad he could blame his flushed face on the sun. 

__

They spent most of the afternoon planting in flowers into the soil and Levi even got a decent amount of advice on plant care from Eren. When he heard Eren's stomach growl, Levi went inside to fix them both a small lunch. 

__

He didn't have much on hand and made do with what he had. He called Eren in and the two ate their sandwiches together in a peaceful silence. They left the window open and small breeze entered the room. Distant wind chimes were heard and Levi felt content. 

__

That is until Levi noticed Eren leaned slack in his chair, chowing down on his food. He grimaced. Eren ate like a slob. 

__

"Ugh. Napkins exist you know." Levi stated. Eren looked up and Levi tapped on his own chin, telling Eren about the food stuck on his face. 

__

He stared at him like he was an alien. "Mm!" It finally dawned on Eren what Levi was trying to say. However, instead of using his own napkin, Eren made Levi hold the napkin and he took ahold of Levi's wrist and used it to wipe his face. 

__

He tried to fight back the blush he felt coming on. He hid behind a face of cringe. "Ew, disgusting." He whipped his head the other way. 

__

Eren grinned widely. He got a kick out of provoking Levi like that. He couldn't help it, Levi had the best reactions to his little pranks. 

__

"You're a great cook Levi. You'd be a wonderful housewife." Eren teased, waving his sandwich around. 

__

Levi sneered at the thought. He tried to imagine himself in a pretty pink apron, cooking and cleaning around the house. He could understand the cleaning part but cooking? Having a sweet and joyful smile on his face all the time? _Please._

__

"Quit your bullshit brat, it's just a sandwich. Even a buffoon like you can make one." 

__

"No, I think we all know I'd be the one bringing home the bacon." He rubbed his fingers in a money grubbing way. 

__

Levi let out a puff of air. "You wish. Who's the one with a corporate job here?" He asked the confident man. 

__

His face fell. "Damn it." He hung his head down for a moment. He quickly whipped his head back up. "So that means I'm the housewife??" He asked in a frantic tone. 

__

Levi smirked. "Guess so, _darling_." 

__

Eren whined and blew a strand of hair out of his face. Amused, Levi chuckled at him. He wouldn't mind either role as long as he was with Eren, Levi thought. 

__

A loud thud was heard from the other room. The two men jumped, startled at the sudden noise. All of a sudden, Levi noticed that a certain mischievous cat was missing. He sighed as he realized that Zala probably knocked down all of his toiletries in the bathroom.

__

"It's just my cat." He reassured Eren. "I'll be back." 

__

Eren let out a sigh of relief, glad that it wasn't a random burglar. He let himself relax again until another noise made him jolt in his seat. This time it was the doorbell. 

__

"Can you get that?" Levi called out from the other room. 

__

"Yeah, sure thing!" He responded while making his way to the front door. 

__

He swung the door open and was met with a mailman holding an average sized package in his hands. He looked down at his clipboard. 

__

"Yeah I got a package here for a Levi...acre-man?" He stared at the paper with a quizzical look. 

__

"Uh, yeah..." Eren signed for Levi and took the package. 

__

He closed the door and stared at the box. He looked around. Levi still seemed to be busy with Zala. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to sneak a peek at what he ordered, right?

__

He read the label. Adam and Eve? Huh. Interesting. Eren never pegged Levi to be the super religious type. He looked around the room. Coast is all clear. 

__

Oh, what the hell. 

__

Eren ripped the package apart like a child at a birthday party. Damn his curiosity- it always got the best of him. Much to Eren's shock, he didn't find anything religious inside, oh no. He found something far from it. 

__

"Holy sweet mother of Jesus.." Eren whispered as he saw a wide range of sex toys inside the box. He rummaged through, examining each item. 

__

He picked up a plain black butt plug. Its design seemed plain enough- small and black, it could probably fit in his pocket. He looked at the other items. Male P-spot massager. Cock ring. Silky smooth lovers kit. Loads of lubes and lotions. Holy shit, is Levi some sort of sex-crazed fiend? He couldn't even begin to imagine Levi in that kind of light!

__

The image of a naked Levi flashed through Eren's mind. Legs spread wide apart and a vibrator slowly sinking into his hole as Levi pants heavily with a blush on his face. He doesn't break eye contact as he says Eren's name. 

__

_"Eren....Eren..."_

__

"Eren!" 

__

He was brought back to reality and wished that he wasn't when he saw the real Levi standing there in the living room, looking livid and humiliated at the same time. 

__

Eren scrambled to find the right words. Although, he wasn't sure if anything he could say right now would save him. "I know this looks bad-"

__

Levi cut him off before he could finish. "No shit! You don't just open someone else's mail! Who does that?" He snatched the box away from Eren and glanced at the remnants. He pulled each one out. 

__

"Butt plug? Cock ring? _My first anal explorer kit??_ " _None_ of this looked familiar. He only browsed at a few vibrators when he was on the site. He didn’t even know that some of these things existed! He was so confused until he conveniently remembered Hanji. A long tired sigh escaped him. He would have to give her hell for this later. 

__

"Look I don't judge." Eren began. "What you do in your spare time is your business. I just never expected you to have such a wild side." He explained. 

__

"It's not mine." Levi stopped him before he could continue any further. "I mean, I didn't order all this shit. My friend did. 

__

"Ohhh, it was all a prank!" A wave of relief washed over him. "All of this stuff was ordered by them." 

__

Levi felt that damn shade of pink creep up on his skin again. He couldn't help it. "W-well, not _all_ of it..." he oh so casually covered his mouth and tried not to look at the very confused Eren in front of him. 

__

He heard an audible gulp before Eren spoke up. "Uh, what?" His voice cracked and Levi looked up to see an expression of discomfort on his face. His eyes were shifty, breathing heavy, and no matter what, he would not make eye contact with Levi. 

__

"Never mind." Levi shamefully looked away. He doesn't know why he even told Eren. When he didn't hear a response after a beat or two, Levi glanced over. 

__

Eren stood in what looked like shock until something snapped inside of him. He shook his head and distracted himself with putting away everything he took out back inside the box. "Right. Ok so where do you want me to put all this?" He asked holding the package. 

__

"Over there is fine." Levi bashfully nodded towards the drawer. He'll deal with it later. 

__

Eren did as he told and put them away. Levi could tell that he's extremely uncomfortable and nervous because the poor bastard tripped on air on the way over. 

__

"S-so I guess I'll get going...I have some uh, stuff to do. Yeah." Eren awkwardly twiddled his thumbs. Levi wanted to ask him what it was that he needed to do but he knew that this was Eren's very transparent way of trying to leave. He doesn't blame him. If the roles were reversed, Levi would probably be freaked out too. 

__

"Yeah, okay." Levi accepted the fact that Eren will forever view him as that weird kinky dude for the rest of his life. Ah well. It was good while it lasted. 

__

Eren let himself out and Levi stood in the center of the living room for a moment, processing everything that just happened. He saw the package from the corner of his eye and picked out that cursed butt plug from before. This damn thing. This damn box. Embarrassment crashed over Levi. He threw the plug in a fit of rage and humiliation. 

__

It miraculously bounced off the floor and hit him straight in the face. 

__

"Fuck!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I don't know shit about flowers and planting. Makes you think why I decided to write a fic about it right?? IDK EITHER. Also Levi is just having an FML moment rn poor dude. Btw all of those toys are actual items that you can find on the site ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Sweet Dreams and Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for not updating last week. I had some school stuff to do and also I wasn't too sure about this chapter. I think it's alright now. I hope you all still enjoy it however!

Eren let out a long, tired yawn and stretched his arms. Another long day at the office. He sat in his grey ford car. He was parked in the driveway and staring at his house. He's glad it's the weekend now. He thought his boss would keep him at the office for the entire weekend, Eren had a hunch that he didn't like him and would do anything in his power to make Eren's life just that much more miserable. He tugged at his collar. He couldn't wait to get out of this stuffy suit. 

He got out of the car and opened the front door to his house with his key. "Honey, I'm home~" he sung sweetly. He finally disposed that uncomfortable suit jacket and tie, throwing it at the couch. Coming home to his loving partner after work was the best feeling in the world. It’s as if all of his stress and worries melt away and nothing else in the world matters. 

"Welcome back dear!" He heard the sweet voice ring out. Eren entered the kitchen and found his husband, Levi, holding a frying pan. He set it down and gave Eren a small kiss and hug. 

Eren held onto the hug and lovingly gazed at Levi. He caressed the side of Levi's face with his knuckle. "Did I ever tell you how much I love this apron of yours?" He asked, toying with the strap. 

His apron was nothing special. It was pastel pink with a big heart pocket in the middle and bordered with frills. Levi laughed, pushing Eren away from him. "Please, this old thing? Go sit down at the table." He told him. 

Eren complied but not after stealing a few more kisses from his beautiful hubby. He sat down, excited to finally eat. "What's for dinner, dear?" 

"Me." 

In a blink of an eye, he saw Levi laying down on the table. His clothes disappeared and the only thing covering him was that frilly pink apron of his. Though, it barely did the job. Levi's legs spread apart, giving Eren a perfect front row seat to his "meal". 

Flustered and confused, Eren stared at Levi. "W-what?" 

Levi didn't say anything and slowly lifted up the apron, revealing his ass to Eren. He was already wet and lubed up somehow and his cock was standing tall and proud. Eren was too stunned to say anything, but his body had different things in mind. His hands automatically roamed to Levi's thighs, gripping them with force. They were smooth and fleshy and he appreciated the way Levi reacted to his touch. 

Eren brought his face closer until even the slightest exhale hit Levi's eager hole. What was he so nervous for? They were married, they've done this countless of times. Right. No big deal. He licked a long stripe first, just to test things out. Levi let out a shaky breath and that encouraged Eren to continue. He dug his face deeper into Levi, his thighs creating makeshift earmuffs for Eren. He peppered Levi with sloppy wet kisses and placed Levi's legs over his shoulders. He couldn't get enough, he pulled Levi closer to him and he dug his face further, slipping in his tongue and exploring the cavern. 

He heard Levi's heavenly moans slip past his mouth and Eren continued to stretch him out with his tongue. Levi's back arched and he thrusted deeper into Eren's mouth, his soft pale fingers finding their way to Eren's kempt hair. He tugged at a handful of hair, pleasure taking over his entire body. The bulge in Eren's pants was really starting to feel tight now and he removed himself from Levi, a thin trail of saliva connecting the two. Immediately, a needy whine came from the pink cheeked raven. 

He frantically undid his belt buckle and shoved his pants down, kicking them off and flinging them off to the side. He slowly pushed his briefs down, hissing when they made friction with his very sensitive dick. He looked at Levi, who was now turned around, chest leaning on the table and ass hanging out, begging for Eren to take him. His cock twitched at the sight. He was still wearing that damn apron too. 

"What are you waiting for? Put it in me, _darling_."

Eren smirked-you don't have to tell him twice. He grasped Levi's hip and aligned himself-

BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ

The obnoxious sound of the alarm blared through Eren's ears, rudely disrupting his peaceful slumber. Eren begrudgingly opened his eyes and reached over to turn it off. He looked at the time, 10 am. His phone screen was littered with texts from his group chat with Mikasa and Armin. He'll look at those later. He groaned when he noticed the tent in his underwear. Ugh, what kind of dream was that? He shook his head in disbelief and flopped back onto the pillow, hands covering himself in agony. He didn't even like Levi that way. He liked him, sure, but not like that! He considered Levi as a friend! He’s cool, funny, and so fun to tease. 

He remembered the other day when he opened Levi's package. That must've been it. Eren was still shocked about Levi's naughty side and apparently his brain didn't want to forget. Still, he couldn't believe how real his dream felt and how _normal_ it was. He laughed. Yeah right, like he would ever join some stuffy corporation and come home to Levi of all people. The man even told him that he wasn't housewife material. 

He looked down at his groin again. He sighed. Well, time to wank one out like usual. 

****

Eren stared at his closet, deciding on which one of his plain t shirts would best fit the “nice and casual” dress code Mikasa told him to wear. Her and Armin had been spamming him many reminder texts, telling him not to forget about today’s special event. Of course, Eren forgot. He grew more antsy and agitated as the seconds passed by. Mikasa and Armin would be here soon and he has no idea what to wear. He didn't even want to go to this stupid event anyways. So Jean’s launching a new app, who cares. He sighed. Eren cared. As much as he hated to admit it, Jean is a dear friend to him and he would be there to show support. 

After a few minutes of contemplation, Eren checked the time. He heard a honk from outside. Perfect timing. 

He entered in the back seat of Mikasa’s beaten up yet reliable car and greeted his two friends in the front. 

“Eren, seriously? You’re wearing that?” the short haired raven chided him as she began driving. 

Eren looked down at what he was wearing. He didn’t see anything wrong with it. He had a fitted white tee and some ripped jeans. “It’s casual!” he stated, not understanding what the fuss was about. He turned to Armin for reassurance. “Right Armin?” 

The blonde squeaked, hesitating in his response. “Well, it’s certainly _casual_ …” he drifted off. 

He rolled his eyes at the two. Okay, so he wasn’t that great with fashion, who cares. He looked at how they decided to dress. Mikasa wore a simple yet flattering short black dress paired with black combat boots. There wasn’t much to do with her hair-she always had it shoulder length so she put it up in a small messy ponytail. He even liked her large sized hoop earrings. She looked amazing. He glanced at Armin, who also cleaned up nicely. He wore a simple windowpane dress shirt with black slim fit jeans. The wristwatch was a nice touch as well. _Maybee_ he did underdress a little bit. 

Noticing his fidgeting and nervous expression in the rearview mirror, Mikasa sighed. “There’s a spare blazer in my trunk, you can put that on so you won’t look completely underdressed.” 

He let out a breath of relief and smiled at her. Mikasa is reliable as always. 

***

The trio entered into the crowded room, the party bustling with life. The three were instantly greeted by Jean from across the room, who was wearing a tacky grey suit and pants. 

"Hey guys! So glad you could make it!" Jean made his way over, welcoming the group with open arms. "Help yourselves to the open bar and snack table. I'm just waiting on a few more guests to arrive and then I get to show you all a video explaining my wonderful creation." He gave a not so humble brag, eyes twinkling with passion. 

"Cool." Mikasa responded, stoic as ever. She made a beeline to the free bar. 

"So," Armin began "This new app of yours- you mentioned it's a dating app?" He questioned, trying to converse.

"Yes, this app is going to be revolutionary- it's going to put all other dating apps out of business!" Jean spoke with confidence. 

"What's it called?" Eren asked, still not impressed. 

"I....it's a work in progress." His face fell-confidence vanishing as quick as it appeared. 

Armin gave him a pity smile and Eren decided he'd rather go hang out with Sasha- who was (not surprisingly) at the snack table. 

The girl's plate was filled with all sorts of snacks and appetizers. She began stuffing the mini sausages in her mouth and picked out some more items for herself. 

"Guess you're used to tiny wieners in your mouth, huh Sasha?" Eren greeted her, amused with the amount of food she was piling onto her plate. 

"Mm?" She looked over. Her mouth was full so she couldn't really say anything. A bit of sausage was poking out of her mouth as she stared at Eren quizzically. 

"Hey fuck off!" Connie yelled from a few feet away-his sharp ears overhearing their conversation. 

It was Connie's outburst that made Sasha finally realize. She swallowed her food with a big gulp.

"PFFT- HAHAHA!!" She cackled with a loud laughter, much to Connie's dismay. "Good one, Eren!" 

"Sasha, I'm gonna download Jean's new app and I'm gonna leave your ass!" Connie angrily stomped his way over to the two, his threats holding no real truth. 

"No one's gonna swipe right babe." Sasha cooed to her boyfriend while lovingly pinching his cheek. He seemed to be used to that. 

Ah, two idiots in love. Eren envied the two. He has to admit that even he feels lonely and craves romance sometimes. He's constantly reminded of it. Around his friends and his job. It gets hard to ignore. 

He was left to watch the couple-their usual antics amusing Eren. The two seemed to be arguing over something. Nothing serious of course. Sasha and Connie always got into the dumbest arguments. They got increasingly louder until a server interrupted them. He held a silver platter of desserts on his hand, offering to serve a piece to the pair. Sasha's eyes instantly brightened with joy and completely dropped whatever fight she was having with Connie. Her fingers wiggled with excitement as they hovered over the various desserts, wondering which piece she should take. Finally, she opted for taking the entire tray out of the server's hands and thanked him while the server grumbled off, clearly annoyed by the whole circumstance. 

A soft bubbly giggle caught Eren by surprise. He hadn't realized that someone else popped up next to him. It was someone he'd never met before. The first thing Eren noticed about her was how cute she was. Her shiny blonde hair and gorgeous big blue eyes caused a slight blush to appear on his cheeks. 

"Are they always like this?" She asked, gesturing to Sasha and Connie. 

"Yeah, those two are idiots but they have each other at least. It's really cute." 

"Hey!" Both of them yelled, offended. Of course, Sasha sounded a bit muffled with her face stuffed and Connie tried holding her back from eating any more. 

"I'm Krista." Her voice was sweet. She had her hand out and Eren shook it. Her hands felt so soft compared to his. 

"Eren." He greeted back. 

"So, how do you know Jean?" she asked, giving all her attention to the man. 

"Oh that horse face?" Eren said casually "Me and him go way back. Since middle school. He's an ass sometimes but you learn to love him." 

Krista tried not to laugh when she heard Eren's nickname for Jean. "O-oh I see." She stifled a small laugh. "I don't know him as well. We were in the same marketing class and he invited me. It seems like everyone already knows each other here.

"He probably invited you here cause you're cute." Eren said bluntly. He knew Jean, Krista's looks were probably the only reason he invited her to this gig. Women were always his weakness. 

A small pink blush entered her cheeks and she looked away. "W-what? N-no I d-don't think that-" 

Her flustered rambling got cut off by a dark and mysterious figure looming behind Eren. 

Confused at what Krista was scared at, he turned around. 

"Oh, hey Mikasa." 

Even though she appeared quite short standing behind Eren, Mikasa brought a very dominating aura with her. She walked next to him like she was his bodyguard. Her stare was fixed at Krista and the poor girl could only wonder if she was Eren's girlfriend. She sighed, this wasn't the first time a jealous girl came storming in. All she wanted was to make some nice conversation- not steal any boys! 

"Who's this?" Mikasa folded her arms while getting straight to the point. 

"This is Krista, one of Jean's classmates from college." Eren introduced her. "Krista, this scary badass is my sister Mikasa. She's really great once you get to know her." Eren not so subtly nudged Mikasa, urging her to "be nice" through his clenched smile. 

Krista was relieved to hear that Mikasa wasn't a girlfriend. She had too much of that drama already. She wanted to shake Mikasa's hand but thought it was better to settle for a simple hello. 

"It's nice to meet you, I don't know anyone here so I was getting kind of lonely." She smiled brightly. 

"I don't see how that's a problem." Mikasa stated. She saw Krista's face fall, confused and nervous on how to react. Mikasa sighed, continuing on. "But, I guess for starters, Armin's a great person to talk to. He's friendly and smart." 

As if right on cue, Armin turned around. "What?" He yelled across the room. 

"Nothing!" Mikasa shouted back. "Just-" she turned to Krista, wondering the best way to get rid of her in a polite manner. 

Placing her hands on her shoulders, Mikasa turned Krista around and gently shoved her towards Armin. "Go....away." She shooed the clueless girl towards Armin's direction. Surprisingly, she did as she was told and began to introduce herself to the boy. 

She huffed out in relief. "Finally." She swiveled around to face Eren, her arms hanging stiffly to her sides with clenched fists. 

"Did you talk to Petra?" Mikasa fixed him down with a nervous stare. 

"Yes.." Eren began slowly "She asked Auruo and he said they're not looking to hire anyone right now." He bit his lip in an apprehensive manner.

"Fuck." She clicked her tongue in annoyance and grabbed a random snack from the table, chewing it with malice and spite. "Hope that prick bites his tongue." 

"Hey, that's Petras boyfriend, Mika." Eren reminded her. He didn't like the man that much either but respected him only because of Petra. 

She gulped down her snack. "I know, you're right." She admitted. "I'm just tired of job hunting. I thought they would've wanted me- I know they would've! I was one of the top ranked employees at my old job!" She sighed and crossed her arms. 

Eren rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. "Welll, you're acting as if you weren't the one who quit in the first place..." he held his arms behind his back and teetered back and forth. 

That earned him a glare. "Tch, I know what I did. Don't have to remind me. They should've treated me better." 

Eren nodded in agreement. He doesn't blame Mikasa for leaving her old job. They weren't the best company to work with and if he were being honest, he felt like Mikasa could do better. That old job didn't challenge her enough, she was like a big fish in a small pond.

"I just- I didn't expect it to take so long. I've got bills to pay." She looked off to the side in a dejected manner. 

A sly smirk slowly appeared on Eren's face. It was rare for the strong willed woman to show any sign of vulnerability. "You can always work at Petalis with me. Or better yet, you can crash at my place!" He'd invite Armin over too, it'd be like their old sleepovers they used to have. 

Eren was only met with a ridiculing stare. "Eren, you know I love you but can you really see me working there?" 

He took a moment to imagine Mikasa standing in the middle of the shop, surrounded by bright and colorful flowers while she wore all black from head to toe. Not to mention how miserable she would look. He cracked a smile. 

"Yeah, exactly." Mikasa said, proving her point. "Besides, I need to work somewhere more corporate." That was always her area of expertise. Eren could never work in such a dull and bland setting. Sitting down at a desk all day pretending to be working hard while kissing your boss's ass- Eren would go mad if he had to do such a thing. 

The lights began flickering, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Jean stood by the light switch. "Alright everyone gather around! I'm about to bestow the best thing your eyes have ever seen!" 

***

Eren had to admit. Jean's app actually seeming promising this time. He's had some other failed projects before in the past but Eren felt like this new idea of his is actually okay. The video wasn't too long and everyone resumed back to their activities as soon as it was over. Jean yelled at the DJ to "play some beats" and Eren couldn't help but to judge the DJ's music choice. 

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice who he bumped into. He looked down and found- 

"Crystal!"

Krista rubbed her forehead and shined a sweet smile at the taller man. "It's Krista actually. And sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." 

Embarrassed from calling her the wrong name, Eren blushed. "Sorry! I really wasn't paying attention." 

"It's fine." She smiled once more but then the music somehow became even louder and her expression shifted to a small grimace. Eren chuckled to himself. Even when her face was scrunched up she still managed to look cute. "I know, this music is terrible." 

She giggled. "I didn't want to say anything rude but...yeah. It does kind of suck." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I would've preferred The Goddesses." 

Eren's eyes widened in excitement. "You like them too??" He's never met another fan before.

"Yeah, I listen to them all the time! I just got their newest album!" She spoke excitedly, a small twinkle in her eye. 

"You have to let me listen to it." Obsession was laced with Eren's request. He couldn't help but to fanboy. 

She laughed. "Sure but I need you to give me something else in return." 

"Anything!" Eren answered. Anything to listen to the new album.

"You have to come with me to their upcoming concert." She flashed a coy smile at him, waiting for his reaction.

Eren stood there for a second. Did he hear her correctly? "No way! They sold out like a week ago!" Eren remembers very clearly how hard he tried to buy the tickets. 

"Yeah well, I have an extra ticket. I was supposed to go with my friend but something came up and she couldn't make it." She glanced over to him. "Soo..?" 

Eren stood with his jaw open, only being able to form half words. After a while he finally gained enough composure to scream "Yes!" He was still in shock. "Yes, that's no problem at all! Oh my god I can't believe I'm going to a Goddesses concert!" He had a half a mind not to squeal and excitedly teeter back and forth on his feet. 

The two exchanged information and Krista promised to text him the details later. For the rest of the party, Eren couldn't wipe that stupid grin off his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there wasn't any eren/levi interaction in this chapter! (aside from the dream part lol) they'll be back next chapter!! Thank you for reading :)


	7. Office Flirting~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! here's chapter 7! I had fun with this one. I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you for reading and commenting :)

**Mikasa: I hate my new job.**

Eren sighed, typing out his response. 

**Eren: You've only been there for a week.**

When Mikasa told him that she finally found a job after weeks of searching, he was so happy for her. Unfortunately, it didn't take too long for problems to arise. Mainly, her new boss.

**Mikasa: It's been 2 weeks, actually. It's my stupid shit boss again. I gave out all the reports he asked me to do and now I have to reprint them all bc the "paper quality wasn't good. God, he’s so anal retentive!!**

Eren chuckled. Heh heh, _anal._

**Eren: Hey, when's your lunch break? Maybe we can hang out?**

**Mikasa:I'd actually like that, yeah.** ___ 

Eren parked his car and shut off the engine. He looked at the address Mikasa sent him and once more at the building. Wings of Freedom Corporation. Eren snorted. He's sure that there's nothing "freeing" about working at some dead end corporation. He had to hand it to Mikasa, she’s somehow able to spend a third of her life behind a desk and be content with it. Eren could never. She always tells him it's not as terrible as he makes it out to be but this is coming from Mikasa- the girl who gets some strange high from accomplishing mundane tasks like making reports, crunching numbers and whatever else that Eren finds absolutely soul crushing. 

When he walked in, he was met with a receptionist. She had her blonde hair up in a bun and looked rather small. However, her cold and glaring eyes were more than enough to let Eren know that she's not one to be fucked with. She lifted her head upon Eren's entrance then immediately went back to her phone. Not really the warm welcoming type, Eren thought. 

"Uh, hi." Eren began "I’m just here to see my sister." Eren gestured towards the elevator. 

"Sorry, only employees are allowed to go in there." She said without even looking up from her screen. "You can take a seat there and wait for her." She jabbed her thumb towards a couple of vacant chairs. 

Annoyed, Eren complied and took a seat, texting Mikasa of his arrival. 

His phone dinged. 

**Mikasa: sorry I just need 5 more min and I'll be down**

___

Five minutes turned to ten and ten to fifteen. Finally after twenty minutes Eren decided to take matters into his own hands and go up there himself, scary mean receptionist be damned. 

Eyes still glued to her screen, the receptionist spoke up. “Employees only.” She reminded him sternly. 

“I don’t care, I’ve been waiting for twenty minutes. Go ahead and stop me.” Eren retorted as he opened the elevator. 

She looked like she couldn’t care less. “Whatever, I’m off in five.” 

It took him a few tries to find the right floor. He finally gave up and asked Mikasa. She seemed confused but answered his text anyways. She immediately followed the text up with a “why??”. No response from Eren.

He had to admit how amazingly easy it was to just barge right into a corporate building. No one batted an eye at him, all of them too engrossed in their own work. This is why Eren hated corporate jobs, they suck the soul out of every human being. Everyone looked like suit-wearing zombies. 

“People, how hard is it to replace the freaking printer paper!” A single voice commanded the attention of the entire floor. “It’s office etiquette, damn it. Next person who doesn’t replace it will have their head ripped off. Carry on.” 

He should’ve connected the dots sooner, he really should’ve. Seeing a random Levi in front of him left him in shock. He couldn’t stop staring at the man like he was an exotic tiger in the zoo. It’s been a while since he’s seen him. Eren was finally getting over their last awkward meeting. 

Levi’s eyes found his and he stood frozen in his tracks. Eren watched as Levi regained his composure and began to march his way over. Uh oh, he looks pissed. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He hissed. 

Eren put his hands up in defense. “Woah chill out! I’m just here to see my sister!” 

Levi’s face filled with confusion. “Your sister?” 

“Yeah, we were supposed to go a while ago but her lame boss is giving her so much crap. Apparently he likes anal?” 

“Eren!” The back of Eren’s neck hairs instinctively went up as soon as he heard that voice. He knows that voice too well- still has flashbacks from it. 

“Quick, hide me!” The comically tall man cowered behind Levi. He placed his hands on Levi’s shoulders and tried to shield himself from the wrath of-

“Heyy Mikasa...fancy meeting you here.” Eren sheepishly greeted her all while hiding behind a short Levi. 

Levi turned to face Eren. “ _She’s_ your sister?” Levi asked. 

“Yeah! How crazy is it that you two work in the same place?” 

The life drained from Mikasa’s eyes, watching the scene unfold in front of her. “Eren please. Just shut up and come over here.” 

Not fearing for his life anymore, Eren perked up and jumped to her side. “No it’s cool! I know Levi!” He lowered his voice and leaned towards Mikasa. “Now where’s this dick boss of yours?” He asked, eyes shifting around the room. 

“Right here.” A nearby and familiar voice answered. It took Eren a second before he realized. 

“Ohhh...” Eren spoke in a dumbfounded matter. “So you’re...” he trailed off, pointing at Mikasa. “And you’re her...” he pointed at an annoyed Levi. “And I’m...” 

“An idiot.” The two both responded at the same time. 

“Ms. Ackerman, I suggest you take your lunch before this buffoon embarrasses you any further.” Levi calmly ordered. 

“Yes sir.” She obeyed her boss and turned to glare at Eren. 

However, Eren was completely oblivious to his sister’s cold gaze because his back was turned to her. “So Levi, this is where you work? Looks like your typical office-oh! You should show me your office!” A wave of excitement washed over him. 

Mikasa quickly yanked his wrist before Levi could respond. 

“Uh ok, never mind! I’ll talk to you later!” Eren waved as the small woman easily dragged his entire body out the door. 

___

“Really Eren? Not even five minutes and you manage to fuck up my new job.” Mikasa stabbed a piece of lettuce with her fork. 

“I’m sorry! How was I supposed to know that he was your boss?” Eren’s meek retort evoked no sympathy from Mikasa. “Whatever, Levi’s cool. He won’t hold a grudge against you.” 

She gave him a quizzical look. “And that’s another thing- how do you even know him?” 

He groaned and threw his head back. “It’s a long story.” 

She stared at him, waiting for an explanation. 

“Ugh! Okay basically Levi has this ex, Erwin-”

“Erwin Smith? The _boss_?” 

He looked at her. “Levi’s your boss too.” 

“Well I’m new, almost everyone is my boss.” she explained. “Erwin is the main boss though, I think the only person in charge of him is the CEO and he’s almost never here.” 

“Well anyways, Erwin was his ex. Levi broke up with him. Erwin’s trying to win him back with all sorts of stuff. Like, sending him bouquets every week.” He winked and snapped his finger at her. “That’s where I come in.” 

“And what? You two just “hit it off” when you delivered the flowers?” She asked in a somewhat mocking manner. 

He looked at her offended. “Umm, _yes!_ ” he said it like it was so obvious “Why wouldn’t we? We’re both amazing.” 

“I just can’t imagine the two of you together. You both seem so different. Levi is rude, strict, serious. And you’re...the exact opposite."

Eren scoffed. “You just haven’t seen him outside of work. He’s much better when he’s out of that stuffy office.” 

“Hm. Guess so.” Her face didn’t look entirely too convinced but she decided to drop it for now. “I can’t believe you know more office gossip than me- you don’t even work here!” 

“Yeah Mika, you need to step your game up.” He chastised jokingly. “I can’t believe I’m going to see the goddesses this weekend!” Eren squealed like a teenage girl. 

“Oh yeah that Krista girl?” Mikasa nonchalantly recalled “Didn’t think she would like that type of band.” 

“That’s the beauty of the goddesses, they bring everyone together.” He boasted with his chest out. He dropped the act and continued. “She’s pretty cool if you get to know her.” He tried convincing Mikasa. 

“What’s with you making unexpected friendships lately? And anyways Krista looks like she’s not that fond of me.” She nonchalantly played with her food.

“And Levi looks like he can kick my ass but he’s a good guy! You need to stop judging everyone before you get to know them.” He wiggled his finger at her in a scolding manner. 

She softly chuckled at him. “I guess.” She figured she could take a page from Eren’s book. ___ 

Mikasa’s lunch break was over before the two of them even knew it. Eren followed her back to her floor because he really needed to “take a leak” as he told her oh so elegantly. 

Eren got out of the stall and began washing his hands. He heard another stall flush and couldn’t help but to sneak a peek at who was going to come out. 

Out came a tall man- taller than Eren- with perfect blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. On top of those eyes rested two gigantic eyebrows that somehow commanded dominance. Eren couldn’t look away. 

“It’s rude to stare.” He chuckled as he turned on his faucet. 

“Huh? Oh, sorry.” He looked down and turned off the water. He felt like a school kid being chastised. 

“Forgive me if this seems rude but do you work here? I don’t think I’ve seen your face around.” 

“No, I was here visiting my sister for her lunch break. I just had to use the restroom. Sir.” Eren didn’t know why he felt the need to add sir at the end of his sentence but it seemed like the correct thing to do. 

Another hearty chuckle escaped the man. “You don’t have to be nervous, I’m not your boss.” He smiles at him as he wiped his wet hands with a paper towel. 

Eren shook his wet hands dry much to the blonde man’s dismay. “Right. Sorry sir. I mean not sir. Nice meeting you.” 

Eren scrambled to reach the door, he didn’t like how thick the air had become. Felt like he was in trouble for no damn reason. He left quickly before the intimidating man had a chance to respond. 

“Weird.” Eren let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. 

Eren _was_ going to head back to Mikasa and say goodbye, but then he caught a glance of a certain familiar someone. 

He noticed Levi sitting at his desk staring at a pile of documents in his hand. His other hand was scrunched up in his hair. He looked stressed. Eren felt only a little bit guilty for finding the situation weirdly cute. 

“All work and no play makes Levi a dull boy.” Eren poked his head in. 

Levi looked up when he heard his voice. “You’re still here?” he asked surprised. 

“I decided to check in on my number one employee.” Eren plopped down on a vacant chair. He looked around the small cubicle. “Cozy.” He tried to compliment the small, grey room. 

Levi scoffed. “Don’t force yourself.” A sudden ping from his computer grabbed his attention. “Hold on, I need to check this.”

Eren silently watched as Levi went about his office duties. He noticed how Levi put absolutely one hundred percent of his focus on everything. It all seemed like second nature to him. He also noticed how every once in a while a strand of hair would fall in front of Levi’s eyes. Levi was so focused that he didn’t seem to notice. He let out a small laugh. 

Levi stopped typing and turned to him. “What?” 

“Nothing. You’re just so focused.” He stared at him with a small smirk. 

“Well I am at my _job_.” Levi replied with a retort. 

“Maybe it would help if you could actually see what you’re doing then.”

He leaned over and gently tucked the strands of hair out of Levi’s eyes. He made sure to have a soft gentle touch as to not hurt Levi. He may or may not have left his hand lingering on Levi’s face for a little bit longer than he should have. He felt the tiniest bit of stubble on the back of his hand. Neither of them moved a muscle, seemingly frozen in this one small moment. Eren wore a soft look of admiration while Levi seemed too stunned for words.

“Levi, I was wondering when you were going to get to those- oh.”

The two both jumped in their seats and Eren instantly pulled back. He turned around to see who that familiar voice belonged to and was a bit shocked to see that it was the same man from the bathroom. 

“Sorry to disturb you two.” His stern voice somehow implied Eren that he was not sorry at all.

“What do you want Erwin? I’m already busy with so many projects.” Levi shuffled random papers with a small pink blush on his face.

Eren whipped his head to Levi. Then back at Erwin. Then back at Levi again. _That’s_ Erwin?! No way. They must’ve been a goddamn power couple! 

“Clearly you’re not too busy to be flirting with random men.” Erwin tilted his head towards Eren.

“Eren’s a friend.” Levi defensively snapped back. 

“Yes and last time I checked we don’t hang out with friends at work. Or am I wrong?” Erwin asked, his know-it-all attitude seeping through. 

Eren felt like a child in between two divorced parents right now. “Um, I was just about to leave..”

Both men turned towards him. Eren flashed a sheepish smile. 

“Yes, _young man_ ” Erwin said with a hint of chastise “Weren’t you here to visit your sister? I suggest you go see her and be off. My employees do not have time to converse and waste the day away like you.

“I have a job!” Eren defended himself. “It’s my day off today.”

“Mm.” Erwin looked like he didn’t really buy it. “Alright. Now if you don’t mind, Levi and I need to discuss important business matters. It’s rather private so if you would please.” He flashed a fake smile and gestured towards the exit. 

“Yeah whatever.” Eren huffed as he made his way out. “I’ll see ya later Levi.” 

“Bye Eren.” A small smile appeared on Levi’s face. 

Erwin’s disgruntled face was the last thing Eren saw before the two of them were out of his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin lovers pls don't come at me. He's not over their breakup and it hurts him to see Levi move on so fast. Can you blame him for being a little bit petty? I still love that guy though. Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Seeing Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm very excited to share this chapter, it's one of my favorite ones so far. I hope you all feel the same way as well! Thank you for reading!! :)

Levi wasn’t really sure what came over him. He looked at the text he received from Eren. 

**Eren: Ugh, I’m so boredddd**

Attached to his text was a selfie of Eren standing by the cash register, sporting an irritated eye roll. Levi instinctively saved the photo into his album and stared at his features, zooming in on his captivating eyes. At least this way he can get lost in them without looking like a crazed lunatic in front of Eren. 

He texted back. 

**Levi: Maybe if you did your job you wouldn’t be bored**

His phone dinged before he could set it back down. 

_Fast._

**Eren: maybe if you came over here I’d have something to do**

Shit. His mind instantly went to the gutter with that one. 

**Levi: You think I have nothing better to do than to just randomly drop by your work?** Levi was already reaching for his keys. Another instant ding. 

**Eren: Yes**

**Eren: I’m kidding, but come over pls. I’ll be off soon and we can hang**

He got annoyed at the bubbly feeling arising in his stomach and hurried up. 

___ 

It was dusk, the sun was almost gone only leaving a tiny bit of light. Several strips of pink were scattered in the sky and Levi felt a slight chilly breeze as he entered the shop. 

He heard the tiny bell jingle followed by a warm “Welcome!” from Eren. 

His face brightened up when he saw who it was. “Levi! Finally! I was about to die if you took any longer.” Levi was certain that if Eren had a tail, he’d be wagging it right now. 

He made his way up to the counter where Eren was at and looked around the shop. As usual it was filled with all sorts of potted plants and unique flowers. “No Petra?” he asked, taking notice of her absence. 

“She seemed tired so I told her I would close for tonight.” Eren responded. 

“When do you close?” Levi asked 

“Now. Let me just count the cash in the register and we’ll be out of here.” 

Levi walked around the small shop, browsing at all of the flowers. They all were brightly colored and looked beautiful but there was one that caught his eye. 

“Where are we going exactly?” he asked from across the shop. 

“Surprise.” Was all Eren responded with. 

Levi sighed. Of course. Eren was always keen on surprises. He picked up the flower and twiddled the stem between his thumb and pointer finger. 

He read the tag attached to the rest of the bouquet. Peach Ranunculus. Huh. He had no idea how to pronounce that. For some reason he was drawn to it. 

“Alright, let’s go.” 

Eren’s sudden appearance caused Levi to nearly jump. Eren chuckled. “Wow, didn’t you hear me close up?” 

“I was just looking at this..” he looked at the complicated name again. “..flower.” He finished weakly. 

A knowing smirk appeared on Eren’s face. “They’re also called Persian buttercups.” He told Levi. 

Levi stared at the delicate piece in his hand for a moment. He then shoved it towards Eren. “They remind me of you.” He blurted out of the blue. 

A small blush appeared on Eren’s face. “R-really?” 

Levi shrugged. “Yeah. Don’t ask me why.” 

“Actually I feel a bit honored.” Eren said with a soft smile. 

He rolled his eyes at him, a small smile peeking out. “Come on, let’s go.” 

___ 

Levi rested his face on his hand, staring out the passenger window. He wondered if it was weird that he was starting to get used to being in Eren’s car. 

The sky just turned dark. He glanced over to Eren. He drove with one extended arm, the other resting on his own thigh. If they were a couple, he’d probably use this moment to grab Eren’s hand. 

But they’re not, Levi coldly reminded himself. He had to stop this whole unrequited love thing. If there was something between them, it would’ve happened by now. 

“This place we’re going to is one of my favorite spots.” Eren spoke, bringing Levi out of his demeaning thoughts. 

Levi noticed how they were getting away from all of the city noise and headed towards a more nature friendly environment. He let out a sigh of relief, thankful that Eren wasn’t taking him to some sleazy club. 

Levi wasn’t too keen on forests, they always gave him an uneasy feeling. 

“You come here a lot?” Levi asked 

“Yeah,” He responded in a bashful tone while tapping his finger on the steering wheel. “I come here whenever I need to get away from the world. Helps me calm down when I get too angry.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow at that. “I don’t think I can imagine you legitimately angry.” 

Eren barked out a loud laugh and glanced at Levi for a moment. “Man, if Mikasa and Armin heard what you just said.” He shook his head and stared back at the road. “I may not look like it now but back then I had some serious anger issues. I’m a lot better now.” 

Levi scoffed. “I’d pay good money to see a raging teen Eren.” 

“Please no.” Levi watched as Eren cringed. Huh. Safe to say that everyone hated their teen years.

Eren sighed. “Anyways, I’m always in a good mood when I’m with you. That’s why you don’t see my angry side often.” Eren teased him while flashing a bright smile. 

Levi forced himself to not feel flattered. He doesn’t like you. He doesn’t like you. He doesn’t like you. He repeated the phrase in his head so his dumb heart doesn’t get any ideas. 

He looked outside. Tall pine trees surrounded them on both sides. Up ahead Levi could make out a large lake. It grew bigger and bigger as Eren drove up to it. 

“Big ass trees.” Levi commented in a deadpan voice. 

“Pfft!” A sudden burst of laughter escaped Eren. “Sorry. I just- you have such a way with words.” 

Levi smirked. He liked making Eren laugh. 

They arrived at the lake and Eren put his truck in park, practically jumping out of his seat. He grabbed a few things from the back and went around to the bed of the truck. Levi assumed he was supposed to follow. He rolled his eyes. Christ he’s like an actual puppy sometimes. 

He took his time and leisurely strolled around to the back of the truck. Eren was waiting, grin wide from ear to ear. 

“I always keep a comforter and some blankets in the car for whenever come here.” Eren explained. 

Levi watched as Eren hopped up on the truck bed and spread out the large comforter over the surface. He placed a single pillow on top and made himself comfortable by snuggling under a soft blanket. Eren pat the spot next to him, silently inviting Levi to join him. 

Levi slipped his shoes of just like Eren did. He stopped when he realized his predicament. 

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked in an innocent tone. 

Levi tried to fight the blush coming on. “There’s just one.” He simply stated. 

“Huh?” Eren wore a puzzled look but it quickly left his face when he realized. “Oh.” A nervous laugh escaped him. “I forgot, I usually come here alone so there’s only one pillow.” 

Levi nodded and fidgeted a bit. He was waiting there awkwardly on his knees, wondering if he should just sit instead. 

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with two guys sharing a pillow right? Besides, you’ll get to see the stars better when you’re lying down.” Eren pulled up the blanket and was covering his mouth and cheeks. 

Well fuck it, if Eren was fine with it then so was he. 

He awkwardly made his way over to Eren. His body remained stiff, afraid to even have his shoulder brush against Eren. He tried to maintain as much space as possible in between them but doing that with one pillow made that a bit difficult. Eren glanced towards him. 

“Comfy?” 

“Yes.” 

“Liar.” 

Levi sighed. He hated how he Eren could see right through him. 

“Fine.” He decided to actually be comfortable and let his body loose. He could feel his head sinking deeper into the pillow and noticed how practically his whole left side was now touching Eren’s. “Happy?” He asked Eren. 

“Yes. Now you actually look relaxed.” Eren rested on his propped arm while starting at Levi. His hair was down, short brown locks barely reaching his shoulders. Seeing his hair framed around his face like that somehow gave him a softer, gentler look. 

Feeling another blush coming on, Levi fixed his gaze up at the dark night sky. “There’s so many stars.” He lamely noted. 

On cue Eren looked up and smiled. “Yeah, you can see way more stars when you’re away from the city lights.” He raised his arm in the air, pointing at a specific spot. “See that over there? That’s the Big Dipper.” 

An impressed smile crept on Levi’s face. “Look at you, space boy.” How weird, Levi always thought the Big Dipper would look different. 

Eren looked smug. “Yeah, I know almost every constellation.” 

“Really?” Levi asked, genuinely curious. 

“Nah. I’m just fucking with ya.” Eren snickered. 

Levi got up and shot him a look. “Really?” He asked, this time annoyed. 

“I just come up here and clear my mind. Don’t know shit about stars.” Eren admitted. 

Levi laid back down. He supposed that’s fine too. 

The two of them stayed silent, gazing at the plethora of stars in the sky. Only distant chirps from crickets and croaks from frogs were heard. Levi watched the leaves sway a bit more as the wind picked up. He’s grateful for the blanket keeping him warm. 

“Oh yeah,” Levi said, suddenly remembering “What did that one flower mean?” 

Eren had his eyes closed, arms resting behind his head. “Hm?” 

“You said you felt honored when I told you they reminded me of you.” Levi reminded him. 

Eren’s eyes gently opened. “Oh the Persian buttercups.” He recalled. 

“Yes.” He said softly. “What do they mean?” 

“It symbolizes charm.” He explained. “You usually give it to someone that you find attractive.” 

“That’s why you felt honored.” Levi mused, understanding now. 

“Hey Levi?” Eren spoke. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you find me attractive?” 

Levi froze for a moment. 

“Yeah.” He didn’t see a point in lying. 

Eren didn’t say anything. Levi was starting to worry if he said the wrong thing and was thinking of some lame way to backtrack and take back what he said. 

“I...find you attractive too.” He finally said. “I mean, I can admit when I see a hot guy. I’m not blind. But,” he paused, trying to find the right words. “With you, I feel more. You make me blush and I get so excited to see you- I never felt that way with a guy before.” 

Christ, was he Eren’s gay awakening? He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. “Eren..” he began. 

“Can I kiss you?” Eren blurted out. 

“What?” Levi was taken aback with his abrupt question. He suddenly became aware of their close proximity. 

“I want to kiss you.” Eren reiterated. His intense ocean eyes bored into Levi’s. 

Logic was slowly starting to go out the window, temptation to kiss Eren outweighing everything else. He shouldn’t. Eren’s only asking out of curiosity, his mind nitpicked. That still didn’t stop Levi from placing a gentle hand on Eren’s cheek. They somehow got even closer to each other.

Stop. Stop now. He ignored his inner thoughts as he stared deep into Eren’s eyes. Even in the dark like this he can still see how bright they were. He also took notice on how Eren’s eyes flickered down to his lips. 

They were so close that Levi could feel Eren’s warm breath on his lips. Levi closed the gap between them, both of them closing their eyes. 

Not wanting to overwhelm him, Levi placed a short experimental kiss on Eren’s lips. 

He pulled away and gently opened his eyes, waiting for Eren’s reaction. 

Eren placed a hand on the back of Levi’s neck, pulling him back. Levi gasped, feeling Eren tug on the bottom of his lip. He slowly opened his mouth, allowing Eren to deepen their kiss. 

It felt like Levi just awakened something very dangerous inside of Eren. He was all over the place, tongue ravishing the inside of Levi’s wet mouth. Levi felt and heard Eren’s heavy and deep panting and began to squirm when he felt his hands roaming all over his needy body. It was all too much and he couldn’t help but to thrust up against him. 

“Fuck..” Eren harshly whispered against Levi’s ear. He felt that friction and needed more. 

Eren grinded back against Levi’s crotch while placing scattered kisses all over Levi’s neck. A few moans escaped his mouth and he tried to mimic the same grinding action as Eren. He could feel his dick get harder and couldn’t stop. 

“Ah, Eren-“ Levi breathed out. He was lost, hands weakly wrapped around Eren’s back. 

Eren growled, attacking his neck. “I’ve been wanting to this for a while.” His open mouthed kisses quickly turned into harsh, long sucks- making sure to leave many spots on his pale and creamy skin. Levi’s chest rose up in the air while biting his lower lip. He moved his head, giving Eren even more room to his neck. 

He felt Eren shift his weight on top of him, he was pinned on top of Levi, leaving barely any space between them. Eren lapped his tongue over Levi’s newfound hickeys. Levi shuddered at the sensation and shut his eyes in pleasure. 

Suddenly he felt Eren’s presence disappear and peeked his eyes open to see what happened. He was met with a heavily breathing Eren atop of him, those damn vivid eyes of his glistening with an almost predatory-like desire. 

Eren cupped Levi’s crotch with his hand, rubbing his clothed erection. Levi gasped at the sudden touch and he noticed how tight his pants had become. Eren lowered his face towards Levi’s waist, glancing at Levi as he undid the buttons and slowly tugged the damn material off. 

It was almost torture as Levi felt the rough material pass his soft skin, he felt caged with these damn pants and his body was aching for Eren to hurry up. 

Eren let out a low chuckle. “I could get used to seeing you like this.” He decided to stop teasing Levi and finally removed the pants. He was met with black boxer briefs, Levi was fully hard now-his dick just begging to be freed. Levi pulled down on the hem of his underwear. 

“Not yet.” Eren’s hand stopped his. “It’s my first time with a guy, I need to get familiar.” Levi saw how much joy Eren had in taking things so agonizingly slow. 

“You have a dick too, what’s there to get familiar with.” Levi groaned out, hitting his head back on the pillow. 

“You’re spitting out sass even now?” Eren laughed. “Let me enjoy this...” he poked his tongue out and slowly traced a long, slow lick from the base to the tip. He mouthed over the cloth, getting a feel for everything.

“Fuck-“ Levi hummed, his pale slender hands searching for Eren’s soft locks. He found them and instantly tugged on it, _hard_. 

That brought out a husky groan from Eren. Shit, he really liked that huh? Levi pulled harder and Eren fought another moan coming on. 

He yanked the boxer briefs off, finally freeing Levi’s cock. It sprung up in the air, hard and wet with precum. 

Eren grabbed ahold of Levi’s firm base, tightening his grip just slightly. There was a slight pause while Eren simply stared at the leaking head. 

“E-Eren?” Levi lifted his head up and glanced down at him. “What’s wr- ah!” Levi felt a warm lips wrap around the tip of his wet dick, a sudden hot tongue licking with much fervor. “ _Shit!_ ” he threw his head back on the pillow once more, whimpering. 

Eren was new to this, but he had a dick too. He tried to mimic what his previous girlfriends did. He started to take Levi’s whole length into his mouth, slowly inch by inch-shit this was harder than it looks-Levi seemed to like it though. He involuntarily thrusted into Eren’s mouth- 

“EUGH!” Eren pulled away coughing, leaving Levi’s dick covered in slobber. How the fuck did those girls do it?? 

“Shit Eren, sorry.” Levi gave him an apologetic look, his eyes glazed and cheeks flushed. “It’s your first time with a guy, don’t expect to deepthroat me like some sort of porn star.” 

Eren nodded, understanding yet still embarrassed. He grabbed ahold of Levi’s cock again, slowly pumping his hand up and down. His tongue poked out again, licking and sucking the top. He eventually found a nice pace and kept at it, Levi’s increasingly loud moans encouraging Eren on. 

He felt that familiar heat in his lower groin. Levi’s breath hitched and he tried his best not to shove his entire dick into Eren’s warm mouth. Eren was fucking determined, not stopping his pace at all. He rubbed Levi’s dick faster and tried his best to bob his head up and down. The sounds of squelches and Levi’s intense panting filling up Eren’s ears. 

“Eren, I’m gonna cum-“ His eyes were shut tight, jaw clenched, and chest raised up to the starry sky. 

His warning was useless, as Eren only continued at his pace. He wanted to hear Levi’s heavenly moans out here in the open, with just the two of them. 

Levi felt Eren’s hot tongue swirl around him, that warm heat getting more and more overwhelming. Unable to hold it in anymore, Levi finally let out a high pitched cry as he came into Eren’s mouth. He fell on his back and laid there, trying to catch his breath. 

Eren tried to catch all of Levi in his mouth but failed miserably. He managed to swallow a bit but his face was painted with white. He took two fingers and wiped most of it off. He stared at the sticky fluid with a confused look. 

“Hold on.” Levi breathed out, trying to find something to wipe Eren’s hands with. 

He was interrupted with the sight of Eren slowly moving his two digits towards his mouth, tasting them in an experimental manner. 

“Gross.” Levi mumbled, too out of it to really show any disgust. 

Eren wiped off the rest on his pants. Levi rolled his eyes. He then noticed Eren squirming and fidgeting. He was about to ask what’s wrong but his question got answered as soon as he saw the bulge in Eren’s pants. Levi smirked. 

“Guess I should return the favor huh?” Levi gently rubbed Eren’s crotch. 

“H-huh?” Eren had a nervous expression as he stared at Levi. He positioned himself in a more comfortable manner. He was sitting up with his back against the pillow. Eren watched Levi in between his legs, his erection getting harder than ever. 

Levi wasted no time and yanked off both Eren’s pants and boxers. Unlike Eren, Levi didn’t want to tease right now. He wanted Eren’s cock in his mouth like yesterday. 

“Fuck, you have such a pretty cock Eren.” Levi whispered and Eren twitched upon feeling his warm breath this close to his skin. “Can’t wait to suck on it.” He held the base and had a dreamy look in his eye. 

Levi closed his eyes as he placed his mouth on Eren, enjoying every inch of him. “Mmm.” Levi hummed around his dick, the vibration eliciting a whine out of Eren. He looked up and saw how much of wreck he already was. Levi internally smirked. 

He began to take more of Eren slowly and carefully until his nose was buried in his pubes. He loved how full his mouth felt, he couldn’t wait to feel that same cock bulging inside his desperate hole. 

Eren covered his mouth and couldn’t look away from Levi, he was embarrassed, cheeks redder than ever. Levi didn’t like that he was trying to silence himself. He made an effort to go faster, bobbing his head up and down as he slides Eren’s dick in and out of his mouth. 

Eren threw his head back, hand falling from his mouth and petting the top of Levi’s head. “Fuckk, Levi..” Eren whispered in a low grumble. “How are you so good at this?” He clenched his teeth, resisting the urge to fuck Levi’s warm and inviting mouth. He was such a damn pro at this and Eren refused to cum so early. 

Levi pulled away, releasing Eren’s cock from his mouth with a loud pop. He nuzzled his face against it in admiration. “A lot of practice.” He said, rubbing his shaft a few more times. “Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty more tries to get better.” He continued to state at Eren, watching him come undone as he continued to pump his hands up and down. A small satisfied smile appeared on his face and he left a small kiss on Eren’s tip. He gulped, unable to contain himself and started to suck him whole again. 

“ _Levi!_ ” Eren whimpered, body suddenly twitching and aching for release. “God, _Levi-_ ” 

Levi closed his eyes, hearing Eren moan his name like that was music to his ears. Only him. Only he can make Eren lose his composure like this. He swirled his tongue around, enjoying the taste of his skin. Eren lost control and let Levi take over. He gladly let Eren thrust into him, tip of his dick tickling the back of Levi’s throat. If he were new like Eren he would definitely be gagging right now. 

Thanks to his experience however, he was able to take Eren’s rocky thrusting. Levi moaned, loving the feeling of having his entire mouth stuffed with Eren’s delicious cock. He let Eren quicken his pace and heard him grumble one curse after another until it all became incoherent grunting. 

He wished Eren would’ve gave him a warning that he was about to cum. He was taken aback when a sudden white liquid shot at the back of his throat. Levi pulled away-just a little- and swallowed the rest of Eren’s load. He swallowed every bit. It wasn’t the best taste but he wasn’t about to let Eren’s cum spray all over his clothes and blankets. He figured this way would be the cleanest 

“You’re so dirty.” Eren muttered with fatigue. He wore a small smug look. 

“Shut up.” Levi said as he put his boxers on. He suddenly became aware of how chilly it was outside. He snuggled under the blankets and inched closer to Eren. His skin felt so warm. He closed his eyes, enjoying the blissful moment. 

“Can’t believe I gagged like that.” Eren chuckled softly. 

Levi lazily hit his chest. “It was your first time, idiot. You did fine.” He reassured him. 

Eren hummed in agreement. “You did alright.” 

His eyes were still closed as he slapped Eren’s chest again. “Shut up.” 

Eren laughed. The both of them knew that Levi did far better than just “alright.”

They both laid there for a while, enjoying each other’s company and the distinct sounds of the woods. 

“By the way,” Levi began, breaking the silence “My friend Hanji is having a wedding.” 

He felt a small rumble when Eren spoke. “Is this the same friend that sent you all of those sex toys?” 

Levi groaned. “Mm, that’s the one.” He still needs to talk to her about that. “Anyways, I have a plus one. You should come.” Levi tried to sound indifferent and hoped that Eren wouldn’t reject him. 

“Sure.” 

A wave of relief washed over him. “Good.” He smiled. 

“I can even offer flower arrangements. I would say for free but Petra would never let that happen. I’m sure I can convince her to do it at lower price. Maybe.” Eren’s hand found Levi’s hair and started petting at it softly. 

“That’s...actually a great help.” Levi realized. “I’ll give you her number later.” 

He continued to lay his head on Eren’s chest, happy to finally have his arms wrapped around that wonderful body of his. He focused on Eren’s chest slowly rising up and down before finally dozing off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eren in this chapter: https://youtu.be/E1aJbtf1nzY
> 
> Also BRUH how tf do you write smut without using the same 10 adjectives it’s so hard. I’m still trying to get the hang of it so pls forgive me. I'm still learning ;;; also I'm kinda proud of the title and it's double entendre hehehe. Okay anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


End file.
